


Torn

by NinjaTurtleAddict



Category: TMNT - Fandom, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2014)
Genre: Angst, Canada, Experimentation, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Kidnapping, Mutants, Rescue, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-05-10 03:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 25
Words: 35,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5568229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinjaTurtleAddict/pseuds/NinjaTurtleAddict
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On one rainy night, Leonardo's worst nightmare comes true. He fails to protect his brothers and is torn from them, fearing to never see them again. He is taken to Canada, where a kingpin claiming to own him has secret plans for him. But when he is rescued by Alese, a unusual girl with one to many secrets, he learns that he and his family aren't the only freaks out there.</p><p>I'm sorry if it doesn't correspond to the sequel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1 The Start

I will never forget that night. The night when my entire world collapsed around me. When I was completely torn from everyone and everything I loved. A bitter cold November night. I remember each and every razor like rain drop that cut into my skin. I remember the sound of me and my brothers being beat half to death. I remember the broken promises I told. That everything would be ok, that we would escape and be back at the hideout in no time.

I remember pledging not to be taken away from them.  
They separated us.  
They wanted to make sure we never saw one another ever again.

I could barely see them before they locked me up in the train car. My vision was blurry form the gallons of tears gushing from my eyes. I could only hear their screams.

I don't know how long I was in there. The sorrow and agony I was feeling made me lose track of time. I must have wept for hours, cause when it finally ceased, my hands, arms and lap were completely soaked. I attempted to rest, in order to gather up my energy to escape. But unfortunately I was constantly interrupted by my nightmares.  
Days passed and I was never given any food or water. Some days, the train would stop and I would hear footsteps around my car. Every time I heard someone come close, I prayed to anybody willing to listen for the door to open so I could escape.  
But with each hellish day, my hope withered. Every day was getting a little colder, a little darker, a little longer. I had little strength. I would usually stare out a tiny vent that only showed me the sky. It was my only window to the outside world.  
One day I was woken up to the sound of the door opening for the first. Instead of feeling joy as I would many days before, I was flooded with fear. For at that time I was too weak to defend myself. The door only slide about six inches open, but the little light that came through was blinding. I threw my arms in front on my face to shield the light. I expected a man to step in, but instead, only a hand holding something appeared. I heard something metal slide towards me. I looked down to see what it was, but my eyes were still yet to adjust to the light. The door slammed back shut, consuming me back into the darkness.  
It took me a few minutes to readjust. I looked down back at the mystery items to see some kind of kibble. I touched it's dry exterior, debating if it was poisoned or not. Thoughtlessly, I put one in my mouth. As soon as I bit down, I regretted my decision. It was so salty that it was making my thirst worse.  
What the hell have I done to deserve this shit?  
The train rolled across the tracks, and I again tried to sleep. I clenched a cloth tarp I found and used as a blanket. It was so cold that my bones seemed to rattle. I watched little puffs of stem rise every time I exhaled.  
"I'm going to freeze to death before I even reach wherever this fucking train is going." I hissed through my teeth. My voice sounds so alien. Any voice is a unfamiliar sound to me these days.  
Especially a kind one.  
The train surged forward then just stopped. I raised myself off the ground. Why were we stopping at this hour? It stopped usually in the middle of the day.  
The door opened violently. Three men stormed in, guns and all.  
"GET UP FREAK!!"  
One soldier grabbed my arm and flung me towards the exit. I grasped the door frame, but my hand slipped, and made a painful face plant in a puddle of mud. I jumped on to my hands and knees, gasping for breath. All of the men reveled themselves in my misfortune.  
"What a filthy swine!"  
"A pig!"  
My lip quivered and my tears were on the brink of spilling, I quickly covered my face in embarrassment.  
"Stand!" A soldier's gun pressed against my neck. I slowly rose to my feet, slightly swaying. I looked to the soldier that was holding me at gun point. He's true face was covered by a mask with a ever so cruel expression.  
"Start moving!" He shoved me forward, so I took a few beginning steps. One soldier put steal cuffs around my wrists and two others grabbed my arms. They lead me into a truck and locked my inside. They drove me for a few minutes before taking me out again.  
We were in front a large abandoned building. It must have been at least 10 stories high. They took me inside, we walked into some kind of waiting room. I looked around to quench my curiosity, and a large yet faded Red Cross was painted on the wall. They walked me down a seemingly endless hallway before finally shoving me into a small room. There was a rusty sink, counter with a few cabinets, a hospital bed with cuffs and a large lamp looming over it.  
"Put this on before the doctor comes." A solider shoved a strange pile of cloths into my arms before rushing out and slamming the iron door. Doctor? What doctor? I sit down to try and collect my thoughts.  
So I'm probably in some kind old hospital, in a weird room, and some kind of doctor is going to be in here any minute. And this is all the Foot Clan. And there going to do all kinds of experiments on me. Their going to tear me apart and put me back together. And make my brothers suffer the same fate. Turn us into weapons. Make us ki-  
"Are you ok son?"  
My head shot up, my eyes met with elderly face. His face was riddled with concern, and was looking at me with no fear but instead, pity.  
"Yes-s s-sir."  
"That's good to hear, I'm glad you weren't having a asthma attack. Do you have have asthma?"  
"Not t-to my knowledge."  
"Ok." He wrote the new piece of information on a clipboard.  
"Now, I promise I won't look, but may you please put on the hospital gown." I look down at the cloth, now gown and closed my eyes for a minute.  
"I will sir."  
"Very good." He turn around and start to go through the cabinets by the sink.  
I slowly slipped off my clothes but left my mask. I squeezed into the gown, leaving the little strings in the back untied so my shell would fit. I sure am glad none of my brothers are here right now.  
"I'm done sir." He gave me a quick glance before returning to whatever he was doing.  
"Thank you, just sit yourself down on the bed and we can get this over with." I did as he said, being cautious of the cuffs. He turned around with a tray of assorted tools. As he got closer I saw a few needles in the mix. My heart began to race.  
"Don't worry, I don't think I'll have to even touch those needles. They just require me to have them."  
"What are they?"  
"Tranquilizers."  
He dragged down the lamp and flicked it on. I squinted in the blaring light.  
"Have you ever had a check up?"  
"No sir."  
"You can call me Nils. What is your name?"  
My lips pressed together making a thin line.  
"Well?" He ask earnestly

"My name is Leonardo."


	2. The Unfamiliar

The last few days have been heaven compared to the hell I have been going through. Nils is very friendly and brings me three meals a day. His eyes seemed to always smile. But today was different. His eyes were filled with sorrow.  
"Is everything ok Nils?" He looked directly at me, then to turn away and let out a heavy sigh.  
"Nils? What is going on?" My voice started to shake along with my body.  
"I am truly sorry for what is about to happen Leonardo. It is completely out of my power." He turned back towards me, holding one of the tranquilizers. Panic swarmed my body. I ran towards the door, slamming myself against it to try and bust the lock, but it remained stationary. I furiously jiggled the handle.  
But my tunnel vision on escape distracted me from Nils, whom was arms reach. A sudden pain stung my neck as the needle priced it, injecting me with the chemical inside it.  
My hands slipped from the handle and I made a slow descent to the ground. My eyes caught onto Nils, whom seemed to try to comfort me, but his words didn't make it to my ears and made only a faint buzzing sound.  
"You son of a bitch." I spat him, and tried to kick him.  
My eyes were growing heavy, everything was a blur, and my body was shutting down.  
I laid completely down and gave one more heaving breath, and then the world grew dark.

I fell into a black abyss.  
Forever falling, never to hit the ground.  
But every so sudden, a soft sound slowly started falling with me.  
It was very quiet at first, but grew with every second.  
It was a violin, playing a unknown melody.  
It felt so close, but played far, far away  
And as soon as it was there, it disappeared.  
I yearned to hear it again, but it never returned.

White spots began to appear.  
Little at first, but grew to gigantic sizes.  
All I could see was white.  
And the approaching ground.

My eyes shot open to a blurred world. Everything was so bright. Tried to lift myself up, but a pain flared in my back. My arm naturally reacted to put a hand on my shell.  
But my hand just passed through air.  
Panic.  
Nothing but panic.  
I didn't care how much it hurt, I sat up, and the pain was agonizing. I put both of my hands on my back, which I found out to my dismay, was no longer protected by my shell. A large bandage around my torso was the only thing to cover it.  
My chest tightened to the point I could barely breathe. My mind was thinking so fast that it felt I wasn't thinking at all. I hugged my knees into my chest, grabbing them so tightly that my fingernails dug into my thick skin. I was trembling like a mad man.  
"I see you have noticed our little 'operation'." I raised my head to see the a littler man. His brown hair was slicked back and was greasy as hell, he profoundly wore a light gray suit, a gold topped cane, and well shined shoes, and his face resembled a weasel. But to me he looked like the devil.  
"How do you feel?"  
"Piss off." I hissed in response, resting my head back on my knees. He walked over to the side of the bed, bending over to regain eye contact. I turned away.  
"I merely am trying to be a gentleman."  
I turned back to him, looking him dead in the eye, and spat in his face.  
He took a deep breath in, and calmly flicked away the saliva.  
"What was I to expect? You are no more than a filthy animal, so how would you know any manners?"  
Next thing I knew, that gold top of his cane came flying towards my face. I tried to doge it, but it still clipped the side of my head.  
"I'll just have to teach you a few."  
I held my right cheek, blood slowly trickled down.  
"And why would you waste your time to do that?"  
A grin began to curl on his lips.  
"Because I spent good money purchasing you, so I'll make you my moneys worth." I was in complete shock.  
"I don't belong to anyone." I growled between my teeth.  
"Well, you do now."  
I hated this man almost more than Shredder.  
"Your the devil."  
"No. I am Caspar Credell."  
"I don't care about your fucking name."  
"You should care Leonardo. It is very important for you to call me by name."  
"How do you know my name?" I was a little thrown off by him speaking my name.  
"Dr. Nils told me of course. He also told me about your lovely family and how much you miss them. It is quite a shame. Never being able to see them again...." He kept yammering on about all of the things I told Nils. Why would he tell this devil? He said he would never tell a soul. Why would he betray me? I covered my ears, trying desperately to block him out.  
"Am I making you upset, I apologize, I really do, but did you really think your secrets would be safe with Dr. Nils? I find it so surprising that you would be that stupid-" I grabbed his mouth, finally shutting him up.  
"I have had about just enough with you." I threw him against the wall. Why hadn't I done this earlier? I have no fucking clue.  
I rushed to the door and it was  
Open  
Not even bothering with the 'open door mystery' I dashed out into and down the hallway. Their almost no guards, but the one I did see didn't even have a gun. Was this hospital/prison run by idiots? I busted through the entrance doors, and about 50 men with AK 47s were waiting for me. 3 bright spot lights shine down on me.  
"You didn't think it was that easy?"  
Great, the weasel is meticulous still awake.  
"You do have quite a strong grip I do say." He adjusted his jaw a little before continuing.  
"This was a test, and you miserably failed."  
"What test?"  
"To see whether or not you would escape. It was no surprise that you did, but it was to see how obedient you are towards me."

"Why should he?! Your just a lazy ass, greedy coward!"  
My mouth hung open, for someone took my words out of my mouth and but it in theirs. Everyone was looking around trying to find the source, but no one was to be seen. Then a explosion came out of nowhere, shattering one of lights. Then another, and another.

Everything was pitch black. Guns fired blindly. Thank god for my skin being virtually bulletproof, but that doesn't mean it doesn't hurt like hell when they hit.  
"Come with me." A hand wrapped around my wrist, guiding me around the hospital. They voice was the same from earlier. It lead me to a hole in the chain link fence that surrounded the hospital. We slipped through it and began running into a forest.  
It was so cold, and I was only wearing a gown. My bare feet sank into the snow making my feet completely numb. After about five minutes we came to a stop. I put my hand on my knees and breathed heavily. I could remember every running so hard.  
"Are you okay?" A hand rested on my shoulder, I looked up, but their was no visible face. I nodded my head.  
"Who are you?" I said, a short of breath.  
"That's not important right now, but I'll get to that when we're safe."  
Far off voices rang out, screaming commands, scanning the area for us.  
"We've gotta get out of here." They tugged again and I began running.  
"GATCHA!" Someone from behind tackled me. For the second time today, the world shut off, like a light switch. Leaving me to fall.  
Fall.  
Fall.  
To forever fall.


	3. Two Tones

The first thing I see are eyes. Two bright eyes, but each one was different from the other. The left was a beautiful blue, and the right was a shiny copper.  
"Good morning big guy. How's your head?"  
It was the same voice as before.  
"Its fi-!" A wave pain washed over my head. It felt like a headache from hell.  
"Calm down, I'll get you some aspirin." Footsteps echoed away before coming back a few seconds after. They gently grabbed my arms and helped me to a upright position. My eyes were squeezed shut and my hands pressed against the sides of my head, feeling a bandage wrap around it, a lot like the one around my torso.  
"Here." I opened my eyes slightly, they handed me a spoon that seemed to be filled with jam.  
"I crushed the aspirin, so it's easier to swallow."  
I put the spoon in my mouth, eating the jam. It was so sweet! I had completely forgotten what it tasted like. They also handed me a glass of water, which I gulped down in mere seconds.  
"You'll begin to feel better in a few minutes."  
I looked to voice, to thank them. But when I looked up, my heart was beating a million miles a minute.  
A mutant. A mutant girl with features like me and my brothers.  
"It's okay! Don't freak out! I'm just like you. I'm a mutant too." She put her hands up, that unlike mine, had four fingers and a thumb.  
"That's the problem, your like me." My voice was shaking due to this new discovery. Her hands fell back into her lap, and her eyes dropped. She looked back up at me.  
"Well. Shit. Too bad theres nothing we can do about it."  
I scanned over her again. I couldn't believe that there was another mutant besides my family. But besides the green skin, and turtle like features, she looked like a normal girl.  
"Who are you?"  
She warmly smiled, it was actually quite a pretty smile.  
"My name's Alese. I'm just your average Canadian girl, or, was..."  
"Was?" Her smile died, and replaced by a fake one.  
"It... It's a long story..." She rubbed the back of her neck and drew a heavy sigh.  
"You were a human?"  
She silently nodded her head.  
"I'm not comfortable talking about this."  
I wanted to know more, but I heeded her warning.  
There was a very long, tense, silence.

"I'm sorry. But thank you for saving me. It's not very often I'm the one who's the 'damsel in distress'. I'm Leonardo, but you can call me Leo."  
Her face light up a little.  
"Nice to met you Leo."  
"You too, Alese."

"Hungry?"  
"Oh god yes."

She gave me so chicken noodle soup. It tasted like the best soup I ever had. We made some small talk. Mainly things we enjoy. Trying not to get to personal.  
Turns out we have a lot in common. We both liked Radiohead and Star Wars. She said her and her father sometimes would star gaze on the roof. She seemed to have a fascination with the stars and the sky.  
I also realized earlier on that I was no longer in the hospital gown that I was in before, instead, I was wearing Alese's father's sweatpants. She kept reassuring me that she didn't see anything.  
I'm still skeptical.  
The day soon became night. And with night, comes sleep.  
"Good night, get some rest." Alese said as she turned off the lights.  
"You too." I replied back.  
And with a chuckle, Alese glided out of the room.  
I was definitely need of rest. My eyes could barely stay open. So I allowed myself to drift off into the warm embrace of sleep.

But with sleep, comes nightmares.

POV: Alese  
It was nice meeting someone new. Even though he was just another mutant that Credell tried to toy with. God, I hate Credell. I hate him with a burning passion. He doesn't deserve to live. At least I was able to save Leonardo. But damage had already been done.

I need to stop thinking for awhile a try to go to sleep. I have just been lying in this bed, awake, for what feels like hours. I had been up almost the whole time Leo was unconscious, making sure he didn't get a fever from the cold.  
I tossed and turned for 20 minutes, and I still couldn't fall asleep. I need some herbal tea. That usually makes me go out like a light.  
Trouble is; Leo's sleeping in the living room, and the living room, the dining room, and the kitchen are all practically one room.  
I guess I'll have to use 'ninja skills'.

I tiptoe through the hallway and into the dining room. To my right, Leonardo was all sprawled out on the futon, softly snoring, and to my left was the kitchen.  
I quietly walked into the kitchen and started up the stove. I was surprised how quietly I was able to make the tea. I put the crush tea leaves into my "manatea tea infuser" and hooked it to the edge of my cup.  
While I was waiting for it to cool down, I started to hear strange noises coming from the living room. I started inching towards the sound, but as I got closer, it started to sound like whimpering. My pace quickened.  
I looked down at Leo, remembering how peaceful he was before, but now, he was tensely curled like a dead leaf, he was sweating bullets, and was murmuring gibberish.  
He was having a nightmare. I had to wake him up. I put down my tea and turned on the light.  
"Leonardo! Leo! Wake up!" I shook his shoulder.  
"Leo!" I shook his shoulder a bit more violently.  
His eyes shot open and gasped for air. He remained still, and his breathing steadied. He glance at me with cold yet bright eyes.  
"Did I wake you up?"  
"Oh no, not at all, I was already up. But are you ok? You seemed like you were ha-"  
"Having a nightmare? Yah. I've been having them a lot lately. I'm pretty much used to it. So just go back to bed, I'll be just fine." He pulled the blankets his head.  
"I doubt that."  
"Please leave me alone."  
"Are you sure? To be all alone?"  
"Just go. Please."  
I grabbed my tea moved it towards Leonardo.  
"Here. It helps me fall asleep, it should do the same for you."  
I turned off the light. I felt terrible. He was tangled in the blankets, silently waiting for me to leave. I know I barely even know him, but something was telling me to stay. I walked out into my room with out a single word.

POV: Leonardo  
Running. Running. Running towards my brothers. Trying to save them. The same echoing screams played on repeat.  
But with every step I took to reach them, the further they were from me.  
Further. Further. Too far. Miles too far.  
Gone.  
I ran into a dead forest. Running from someone. Something.  
I turn to see it. A looming shadow, with pale yellow eyes.  
The earth began to shake. I stumbled and fell. It was only a few feet away.  
I got up again, sprinting to get away. The wind was howling my name.  
Another earthquake came, only more ferociously.  
This time, it was like I was thrown. I tumbled to an edge of a cliff. I nearly fell off, but I caught my myself and was clinging to the edge.  
100 feet below me was a treacherous black ocean. I tried to climb back, but the shadow already caught up to me.  
It's eyes gleamed, taking pleasure in my fear.  
"Goodbye weakling."

"Leo!"  
It was just a dream. Thank god.  
My heart was beating out of my chest. Air was so sweet to my lungs. Alese's hand rested my shoulder, her face filled with worry.  
"Did I wake you up?" Her expression softened, her eyes were sparkling.  
"Oh no, not at all, I was already up. But are you ok? You seemed like you were ha-" I had to stop her there, I really don't feel like talking. And also, I don't want to keep her up.  
"Having a nightmare? Yah. I've been having them a lot lately. I'm pretty much used to it. So just go back to bed, I'll be just fine."  
I pulled the blankets my head, trying to avoid a conversation.  
"I doubt that."  
She's right; I'm not used to it, and I'm probably not going to be able to sleep tonight.  
"Please leave me alone."  
"Are you sure? To be all alone?"  
No, I don't want to be alone.  
"Just go. Please."  
She grabbed something and moved it towards me.  
"Here. It helps me fall asleep, it should do the same for you."  
I waited for her to go. I heard a door close shut.  
I kinda feel like a complete asshole.  
She was just trying to be nice.  
It's too late now.  
I peek at the object she gave me.  
I stemming mug, with a relaxing aroma rising from it. I sit up, grabbing the mug and taking a sip. It was a bit to sweet for me, but it would be extremely rude to complain. It probably wasn't even meant for me in the first place.  
I drank the rest of the tea, already feeling sleepy.  
Thoughts about the mutant girl began to over flow my head. Mainly regrets.  
She has been so hospitable, and I have done nothing in return.  
Tomorrow will be different.  
Tomorrow has to be different.


	4. In Touch

POV: Leonardo  
"Alese! Wait!" I ran towards her to catch up.  
"I have already told you, it's better for me to do this alone. You'll make to much noise." She had her bow and her quiver with arrows. She said this was the probably last chance she'll be able to get some game. A week has passed since she rescued me, and we seemed to bond. Little by little, I am beginning to trust her.  
"Believe me, I can be completely silent. Please, just let me help."  
She groaned and rolled her eyes.  
"Fine, a second pair of eyes would help. But if you scare anything away, you'll be doing all the chores for a month."  
Like I'm going to be hear that long.  
"Sounds like a even deal."  
We walk deeper and deeper into the woods. It eerily resemble the one in my dream, but I tried not to think much of it.  
I tugged at Alese's fathers jacket that she let me use. It seems that I can fit in a lot of her fathers clothes now that my shell is gone. It feels so strange with out it, it feels like I could just jump and start floating away.  
She stopped suddenly and put her finger to her lips. There was a deer directly in front of us. It was beautiful, I had never seen one with my own eyes.  
"You might want to not look." She drew her bow, aiming towards the doe.  
"No, please don't. Leave it be." I tried to tilt her bow down, but she didn't budge.  
"And go do the exact same thing to another? Believe me, I hate taking ones life, even the smallest of animals." As much as I hate to say it, she was right. I closed my eyes and turned away. The sound of a arrow passing through the air and the deer collapsing was enough to make my eyes watery.  
Alese stood up and walked over to the doe, sniffling the whole way. It laid lifeless on the snowy ground. Alese took out the arrow that was embedded in the deer's side. I walked over to her, she was petting the doe's head and sobbing.  
"You would think I would be used to this, I've done this hundreds of times. But I just feel awful every time." I sat next to hear, tears streaming down her face. I literally felt a physical pain in my chest.

"Thank you for giving your life so we can live on. And if there is an after life, let your spirit be taken there."

My heart filled with sorrow and grief .  
We sat there in silence for what felt life forever.  
"Alright, let's go. We don't want to attract any attention." She lifted the deer with surprising strength, but she was struggling.  
"I got her." I grabbed the doe, gently carrying it over my shoulder.  
We walked for awhile. Alese was hanging her head low. I wanted to say something, but my mind was blank.  
We eventually reached the house and took the deer down to the cellar. Then I realized something was missing. Earlier today, Alese let me borrow a pocket knife, so I put it my pocket. But I just realized it wasn't there anymore. It must have slipped out. I went back out to retrace my steps.  
I headed deep into the woods, but I still couldn't find it. I went further in, but still no knife. Then, I heard someone behind me.  
"Alese?" I turn around, but no one was there.  
I wanted to go back, but I didn't want to put Alese in a worse mood.  
But the deeper I went, the larger the sickening feeling of being watched became.  
I finally found a shiny piece of metal lying in the snow. And sure enough, it was Alese's pocket knife. I just need to grab it a get the fuck out.  
I put the knife in my pocket, actually feeling a bit happier from this little victory.  
But all of happiness demised with one single sound.  
A growl.  
Fear shot up and down my back like electricity. I turn my head. I could hear my heart pounding in my ears.  
A wolf was standing about 5 feet away. More joined, circling me.  
Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit.  
I take a few steps back, but only more where behind me.  
What the hell am I going to do?  
I started throwing snowballs at them, but they only stepped back before proceeding towards me.  
One leapt at me, I was able to knock it away. But another bit my left inner thigh. I yelped in pain. I fell to my knees and all of them started attacking. They made me fall back, biting and clawing my body. I kicked and screamed, trying desperately to get and run. One wolf was constantly aiming for my head and throat.  
I covered my head and throat with my arms. I started to feel my blood pooling on the ground. I became light headed.  
I don't want to die. Not yet.  
Then I heard yelps that weren't my on. Alese was shooting at them, coming to save my as once again. But I'm not if it was the the blood loss or it was the truth. But she looked like a angel.  
"Leo! Get up!" I did as she command, and started running for my life. She wasn't very far behind, and so were the wolves.  
I saw the house and pushing myself to go faster.  
I turned around, but Alese was no were in sight.  
"Alese!"  
Nothing  
"Alese!!"  
Still, nothing  
"ALESE!!!"  
The woods were silent.  
I had to go back in.  
I ran through the woods, searching high and low. I didn't even care about the wolves, all I cared about was Alese.  
I kept running, I ran till I found her. A bloody body in the snow.  
I ran towards her, first checking her pulse.  
It was a steady rhythm, but still faint. She had a deep gash on her side, but I think I can heal it myself.  
I lifted her fragile body and cradled her in my arms.  
"I'm sorry Alese, this is all my fault."  
I got out of there as fast possible. I didn't even look back once.  
I tended to her wounds before mine. She was unconscious the whole time. I change her into clean clothes, but I felt very uncomfortable. I tried to look as little as possible, but sometimes my immature side got the best of me and I took a few peeks.  
But now, everything was done. I feel like I should go eat something or sleep.  
But I am so immersed in watching over Alese. It is very obvious for me to see that she is beautiful, being a mutant or a human. She is also very kind, brave, and caring. She has saved my life twice.  
But, yet, I still barely even know her. I can't be thinking she's flawless, nobody is.  
But I just have this weird feeling. I'm not sure what it is.  
I shouldn't think much of it.  
I'm probably just a little sick.


	5. Intruder

POV: Alese

I barely even remember what happened. The last thing I can remember was running away and Leonardo off in the distance.

Leo.

I looked around my room in panic for him, but was relived to see him at the edge of the bed. His head rested in his arms, quietly sleeping. I realized that I was all tucked in the bed and a thick bandage was wrapped around my mid-torso. I looked back at him as if I was expecting an answer.

"Thank you." I whispered so I wouldn't wake Leonardo up. I propped myself up a little, being mindful of my new fresh wound. I looked at my clock, it said 3:00am. I returned to Leo, scanning over his face. All I could really see was his closed eyes. Ever since the first day I met him, I can not stop looking or thinking about them. They are such a icy shade of blue and have a soft look to them. I envy them. Both so perfectly similar compared to mine. I wish both of my eyes could be blue.

 

POV: Leonardo

The monster pushed me off. Sending me hurdling to my death.  
I tried to scream, but nothing came out.  
I braced myself for impact, but instead of water and rock claiming my life, branches and leaves broke my fall.  
I tumbled to the ground, landing in a cushion of snow.  
"Leo?"  
I raise my head, and somebody lifts me up.  
Alese.  
I wrapped my arms around her, never wanting to let go.  
She pushes away, giving me a confused look. She opens her mouth to say something, but a sudden gasp stops her.  
Her body lurches forward and her eyes fill with pain and fear.  
"Alese!" I grab her now limp body, her eyes glossy and dead.  
I dare to tear my eyes from hers, stare straight at the looming shadow. It's pale yellow eyes made my bones tremble. In its hand was Alese's still beating heart.  
The heart's beat increased and became louder and louder.  
Louder. Quicker.  
Quicker. Louder.  
Louder  
Quicker  
Louder  
Louder

My eyes shot open, my hand tightly grasping my chest. I heard my heart pounding in my head. I was laying on the floor tangled in a wooly blanket. Just another nightmare. I get up and look at the bed. Alese was gone. Only blankets and sheets bunched up at the foot of the bed and a dent in the pillows where her head used to be.

There was a crash in the kitchen.

Oh great.

POV: Alese

"Shit." I said looking down at the mess. Little pieces of dry oatmeal littered the floor.

"What the hell are you doing out of bed?" I jumped a little at the sound of Leo's stern voice. He looked down at me with a cross face.

"I was hungry, so I'm making some breakfast." I bent down to grab the oatmeal container, but he grabbed it first.

"You need to rest so your wound can heal. So you need to get back into bed."

"My injury is fine. I can take care of myself, I have for many years." I turned around to go grab a broom, but Leonardo picked me up from behind and held me bridle style.

"Hey! Let me go! Put me down!" I trashed around, but a sudden jolt of pain in my abdomen shut me up. I bit my lip, trying not to let out a groan. He carefully carried me back into my room and gently placed me in the bed. I wanted to get up in protest, but he had already pulled the blankets up and tucked it around my body. I have to admit, it was so warm and comfy that I snuggled deeper into the bed.

POV: Leonardo

She looked back at me with big eyes. I knew she wasn't all too happy with being force to stay in bed, but she seemed a little more relaxed. The stormy sea in her left eye calmed.

"What?" She said, breaking my subconscious stare.

"Oh, sorry. I'll go make you something." I speed back into the kitchen, completely forgetting about the tiny oats on the floor. My feet were coated in them. I looked in the oatmeal container, there was just enough left for one person.

I began to boil some water, waiting for it bubble when

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

Wasting no time, I ran into Alese's room, slamming the door behind me. Alese was already out of the bed going towards the door.

"There is somebody at the door! Get back in bed!" I hissed in between my teeth, blocking her path.

"I know perfectly well that someones there. Now let me through!" She tried to push past, but I didn't budge.

In the living room, the back door's lock clicked and the door opened. Footsteps entered the house. Somebody was breaking in!

"Leo. Move. Now!"

Oh trust me Alese, I was going to move.

I burst out the door, going full speed at the intruder. I grabbed them by the neck, pining them to the floor. They grasped at my hands, gagging and making desperate gasp of air.

"Leo! Get off him! Stop!" A painfully kick hit me right in the ribs, loosing my grip. Another came, pushing me off the man.

"Cris! Are you ok!?" She rushed over to the man's side, lifting his head. He looked over at me.  
"Oh don't worry about him. He's harmless, usually. He's just been a bit more stubborn today."

He did a strange smirk at me, and let out a weak chuckle.  
"I say he's just a protective boyfriend."

My cheeks burned. So did Alese's. Boyfriend? Within a few seconds of even seeing this guy, he's joking about me and Alese being a couple.

Alese rolled her eyes.  
"This is my uncle, Cris. He's what you'll call a 'jokester'. He's the one who owns this place."

Brought himself on to his knees, and started to brush himself off.

"You own this place?"

"Yep," he looked around, admiring ever detail of the cottage,"And the one that pays for the electricity and water. And does all the repairs, buys all the food-"

"Ok Cris. That's enough." Cris grabbed Alese and gave her a tight hug.  
"All for this Boggier Bear!" Her face became a deep crimson.  
"Oh god."

"Boggier Bear?" I tried to stifle my laughter.

"Yep! This one loved to play with their boogies! But now she's all grown up, and doesn't play with them as much. So boyfriend! How did you two meet?"

Ok. I understand that he's Alese's uncle, and it's only natural to embarrass her and call her names. But why do I have to be brought into this?

"Please stop calling me boyfriend. It's Leonardo, or Leo. And me and Alese are just friends."

"Whatever you say, friend."

"He's going to keep this up as long as your here, so you might as well get used to it now."

"Well that's ok, I'm not going to be around long." Alese jaw dropped, her eyes were filled with shock.

"What do you mean?" She was quite, as if she was scared.

"You didn't think I was going to stick around forever. I have to go save my family."

She was completely silent, her eyes spun round and round. Then she abruptly stood up.

"Where are you going?"  
"Out." She was cold  
"Not with that injury."  
"I DON'T GIVE A FUCK ABOUT MY INJURY!" She literally exploded, than ran out the door.

"What the hell just happened?" Cris looked at me, completely dumbfounded.  
I wasn't sure myself, I know she would be upset by the new of me leaving. But I would never imagine it being this extreme.  
I looked around, I knew I should go after her, but she needed a few moments to herself. But then, Alese's bright blue jacket was still on the coat rack.

"Oh shit! She didn't bring it with her!"  
"She didn't bring what?"  
"Her jacket!" I ran and grabbed it along with her dad's jacket.  
Cris started to get ready to go out himself, but I stopped him.  
"Please, with all due respect, I want you to stay here. I need to talk her."  
"Are you sure? She's not exactly herself when she's upset."  
"Nobody is sir."  
And with out another word, I bolted out the door, following Alese's footprints in the snow.  
I'm coming Alese.


	6. Hopes and Dreams

Leonardo  
I followed her footprints into and out of the forest. They looped all the way around, going back to the house. Alese was sitting by herself in a bench swing on the back porch. As I got closer, a familiar scent filled the air. She looked up at me before gluing her eyes to the floor.  
"Is that marij-?"  
"Yes." She said cutting me off,"And I'm sorry for what happened inside, I overreacted, I do that a lot." She put her palms on her forehead, sighing deeply, and reveling the marijuana hanging in between her fingers in a cigarette like wrapping.  
I draped the jacket over her shivering shoulders. She looked back at me, watching my every move as I sat next to her.  
"Thanks." She wiggled her arms into the sleeves and put up the hood.  
"Alese, I-"  
"No, no, no. Please don't apologize. It's a waste of breath."   
"Alese, I do need to apologize. I should have told you sooner. I didn't mean to hurt you."  
"You didn't hurt me! I'm just fine! Stop treating me like a child!" She got up and stormed off. I chased after her. She picked up her pace, I matched it.  
"Leave me alone Leo."  
"Alese, please stop. I just want to talk." I grabbed her forearm, hoping she would stop.  
"I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE!!" She spun around and pushed me down with surprising force. Her copper eye gleamed in the morning light. She looked down at me with a sudden aggression, almost more so than Raphael.  
All the sudden, she broke into a run, sprinting into the forest. I quickly stumbled up, running after her.   
It felt like forever. Me aimlessly chasing after Alese in a non-stop sprint. My heart ached, my lungs burned, my head was light, all of them screaming for rest. She was so agile, dogging every stone, tree, and branch, while I was hit virtually hitting ever single one.  
We reached a large clearing, where she finally stopped. But she turned around with a look of panic, putting her hands up.  
"Leo! Stop!"  
Before I could respond, the ground opened up under my feet, leading me to fall into the hole. Everything was cold and dark. I tried to get a breath of air, but my lungs filled with water. My body was engulfed in panic and fear. I felt my body starting to shut down. I swam up, losing sight of the hole that I originally came through. Pounding on the ice and get to the surface. My vision was growing hazed and my strength was failing. My cold-blooded body was no match to the freezing temperatures of the water. I felt myself slowly sinking to the bottom.  
Alese, please help me.

Alese  
If I just listened, none of this would have happened. I hastily toke off my jacket and shoes. I dived into the freezing pond, searching for Leonardo. I had to be quick, or I would also become victim to the icy water.  
I was having no luck whatsoever. I went back to the surface for air. The cold air stung on my skin. I went below the surface again.  
Still nothing.  
The feeling of hopelessness started to settle in.  
I started to stray away from the hole. I glanced ahead, and on the bottom of the sheet of ice was a crack. I dove down directly below it, and sure enough, he was unconscious at the bottom. I grabbed him, and used the ground to launch off of. It was a miracle that I found the hole, and the even bigger miracle that I was able to get him out of it.   
I dragged him to the shore. He wasn't breathing, he was still.  
"C.P.R. C.P.R. C.P.R." I whispered to myself. I hastily removed his jacket and the other layers of shirts that clinged to his torso. I reached the bandages and put hands over where his heart was. I pushed down, but it felt like rock.  
"What the hell?..." I slightly separated a small section of the bandage. It looks like a hard shell. How the hell was I supposed to preform C.P.R. with this, shell?  
...  
Ah fuck  
I gently grab the bottom of his chin and tilt his head backwards.  
I feel so weird. I don't know why. If I don't do this he'll die! And nobody really is going to know. But I can't stop feeling like some ones watching me.  
I took a deep breath quickly pressed my lips against his. I pushed a heavy breath of air into his lungs. His chest heaved, I moved away. He rolled onto his side and start coughing up water. After he finally seemed to get all of the water out, he rolled back onto his back. He looked at me with big eyes, a small smile formed on his lips. I smiled back, my cheeks flushed.  
But just as soon I revived him, he began to fade away.  
"Nonono, Leo stay awake." My hands curled around his face.  
"Leo! Stay awake!" His smile was gone and his eyes were fighting to stay open.  
"LEO! YOU CANT GO! LEO!"  
His head lied limp in my hands. I felt his warm breath on my palm. I slumped over, my nose rested on his forehead.  
"Don't leave me."

Leonardo  
My eyes fluttered open, everything was warm. Pillows surrounded my head and blankets covered my body. It was dark. I felt a slight buzz in my head, but nothing serious. I couldn't remember anything.  
There was a slight movement next to me. I look over to my right. Alese was curled up next to me, gently holding my forearm. She was barely asleep, I caressed her cheek with my hand. Her eyes blinked open. For a moment, she was peaceful, her expression was soft and her eyes were watery. Then, she sprung up. Her cheeks flushed and her face was filled with embarrassment.  
"I- Umm-" She hugged her knees into her chest  
"I'm sorry." She mumbled  
"For what?"  
"For what?" She made a fake laugh "For everything. It's all my fault. I was being irrational and stupid."  
I placed a hand on her shoulder  
"It's ok, Alese."  
"It's not ok!" She looked at me, her eyes filled with tears. "I should have just told you! If I did, none of this would have happened!"  
"If you told me what?"  
She took a huge breathe in and bit her lip.  
"That I was scared. Scared of being alone again. I have been for 6 years. And you come along and I thought maybe you would stay. After awhile, I really began to like you. As a friend of course." She gave me a silly smile before continuing. "But when you said you had to go, I just was so, angry. Not at you, but just the thought of being alone again. I didn't want to tell you because I thought if I acted like it was that big of a deal it wouldn't be. I didn't want to give in. I didn't want to admit that I was scared." Tears streaked down her face, and I wiped them away. A larger wave of tears flowed down, and I wiped them away too.  
She completely collapsed in my arms, crying hysterically. She buried her face into my chest, staining the white t-shirt I was wearing with her tears. I wrapped my arms tightly around her, cradling her fragile body. It pained me to watch her cry. She sounded like she was suffering.  
First, she was violently shaking and waterfalls spilled from her eyes. Then sobs, to whimpers, to sniffles.  
"Feel better?"   
She nodded. I softly stroked the back of her head, she nuzzled deeper into my chest. There was a silent moment of peace.   
She raised her head, her eyes were pink and puffy. She wrapped her small arms around my neck. A soft smile was present.  
"Alese, I know you don't want to be all alone here, but I can't stay."  
She sighed, her bliss began to fade.  
"But you don't have to be alone. You could come and help me."  
Her face began to light up again.  
"Really!?"  
"Yes of course. Your strong-"  
She launched forward, hugging me tightly. I was in shock from the sudden closeness.  
"Thank you so much."  
I squeezed her tightly in response. I was so happy that she was finally happy. But something still didn't feel right. As badly as I wanted her to come with, I wanted her to stay. It would be safer if she did. But I know she can take care of herself. That she could handle whatever challenges lie ahead. But I felt this constant need to protect her  
I pulled her a little closer, swirling thoughts and feelings filled my head. She tore away from me, her blue eye shone in the dark. A glowing smile illuminated.  
Why was running away from the obvious truth?  
"Thank you Leonardo." She placed a feathery on my cheek. My cheeks burned, my chest tightened. She laughed at my red hot cheeks. I loved her laugh. The sound, the giant smile, the way she crinkled her freckled covered nose. I loved how beautiful her eyes were. So different, yet some how similar. The way she blushes. How she rubs her wrist when she's nervous. How independent she tries to be. The way she has a tendency to hum the Beetles when she's doing things by herself, and how she reacts when I catch her.  
I love all of it.  
I love her.


	7. Scars and Kisses

Leonardo  
With every passing day, my feelings for Alese grew and grew. It felt like my heart was a tree, and she was my water and sunshine. Happiness flowed through me every time I saw her smile. I never felt this way for someone before.

But that didn't mean it doesn't come with side effects.  
At night, my demons prayed on these new found feelings. They creating twisted nightmares, haunting me. Sometimes, my nightmares could be so horrific that my fingernails would dig into my palms because my fists were clenched so tightly.  
"It was just a dream. Get over it Leonardo." I stared at the mirror, and the monster on the other side stared back. I was cleaning the small slits on my hands again, it was one of those nights.  
My voices in my head screamed, reminding me of the horror I had just awoken from.  
You'll never find your brothers.  
Your not strong enough.  
You'll never be able to protect Alese.  
Your a failure.  
Things like this are what makes me want to smash my head through the tile wall. I looked at my puffy eyes, Why was all of this happening to me? Have I ever done something so wrong that I would deserve this?  
I my head replayed my dream, and I couldn't do anything but listen:

"Your just a monster. No matter what you do, who you try to be, or how hard you try to hide it; you know your nothing but a monster."

Tears ran down my cheeks. I was shivering.  
"It was just a dream Leonardo."  
But it was true, I was a monster. I wasn't born like this. I wasn't originally a mutated freak. I was made. Some scientists injected me with chemicals and did tests on me. I was never supposed to be like this.  
I open the mirror, and put the leftover bandages in the cupboard. Toothbrushes and toothpaste laid inside, some dental floss, the usual things. I closed the cupboard, bringing my face to face with myself again. I couldn't stand looking at myself, but I just couldn't tear my eyes away.  
How do I escape this?  
_______________________

What have I done.  
My memories of last night where mostly erased, till I saw them.  
Two thin red lines, one on each wrist.  
Last night, I tried to kill myself.  
Why? Why why why? Why was I being so fucking stupid? I know I was upset, but why?  
Oh man, if Alese finds out-  
"Morning Leo." Alese glided by, greeting me with a soft smile.  
"Um- uh- morning!" I stuttered in response, desperately pulling down my long sleeves to cover my wrists.  
"Did you sleep well?"  
"Of course!" Lier  
She raised an 'eyebrow' in suspicion, but then to just shake it off.  
"Tea or coffee?"  
"Tea, like always."  
I walked over to the kitchen, knowing the risks. I reached up to grab the mugs, but Alese gave a hard poke to my side.  
"Ah! What was that for!"  
Her tongue playfully stuck out, and let out a childish laugh. Increasingly, she has been making more and more physical contact, from little pokes, hugs, and and at night falling asleep on my arm.  
"Why are you so jumpy?"  
"I'm not jumpy. I just have quick reflexes."  
She rolled her eyes.  
"Yah yah, whatever. How's your back?"  
"It's fine, why?"  
_____2 days earlier________

"I really don't need your help. I can do it myself just fine."  
"Mm hmm."  
Alese forcefully made me give her permission to undo the bandage around my torso.  
Little by little, she unraveled the bandage, revealing my plastron. I was actually not against the idea of her helping me, it was just the part with her seeing my plastron and wounds that worried me.  
The thing is, I haven't got around to telling her that I was originally just a turtle that was mutated as a experiment instead of a human that go unlucky. Of course I'm assuming that she thinks I was human, but I honestly have no clue what goes through her head.  
"Holy shit." Through the mirror, I saw her eyes widen, her face filled with shock.  
"What is it! Is it bad?!"  
"Did they drag you on a gravel road for a hundred miles? Cause it sure looks like it."  
Ha, I would rather that than the truth.  
"Well, the good news is that I don't see any areas that look infected and it seems the majority is healed. But some areas are still a little raw so I'll just some alcohol on it-"  
A flare of burning pain struck my back, making me let out a roar of agony.  
"I'm so sorry! I didn't know it would hurt that bad!"  
"It-t's ok. I was just caught off guard. Proceed." I hugged the back of the chair I was sitting backwards in. I clenched both my eyes and jaw, waiting for the next blow.  
I felt the damp cloth on my skin before the fiery sting. Instead of screaming like last time, I only gasped.  
This went on for about five minutes. For the first few, all I wanted was for this to be over. But around halfway, I got over the pain, and all I could feel was the cool cloth lightly dabbing my wounds. I began to slowly enjoy it; I'm aware of the fact that I push people away when I need help, it's always been a problem, but the feeling of being cared for gave me a little relief from the burdens and responsibilities I carry in everyday life.  
"Leo?..."  
"Earth to Leonardo. Are you there?"  
Shook my head and squeezed my eyes, trying to recover from the flash back.  
"Uh.. Yah. Right here."  
She squinted, jokingly looking pissed off. She stood on her toes, reminding me of how tiny she was compared to me. Well, to me, a giant to pretty much everyone, she seems tall for her age, about 5'7".  
"Well, as I was saying, I actually was up all night making plans."  
"For what?"  
"To break into Credell's HQ."  
"WHAT!?" I dropped a mug, but grabbed it midair. "Isn't that the one place we're trying to avoid!?"  
"More like getting caught."  
"Then why would you ever want to go back!"  
"Look, in the building, there is a giant room filled with files. And if we find yours, we could probably find were your brothers are located too."  
"And how positive are you that such confidential information can be in my file."  
"We're just going to have to take the risk."  
I can't believe this! It's a huge risk! We'll probably be killed, or worse.  
"Come on. Do you have an better idea Leo? Cause if you do, please do tell."  
I opened my mouth, but I couldn't think of anything to say.  
"I want to help, and this is the best I can do. I'm sorry."  
Her eyes had a tinge of sadness, the feeling of failure.  
"Alese," I grabbed her hands, her fingers snaked between mine, lacing them together. With a closer look, I saw dark circles under her eyes. "It's not that I think your idea is bad. No idea is a bad idea. It's just.. Um.." That I don't want to lose you? Something so simple can be so hard to say. I squeezed her hands a little harder.  
"It's..?"  
"I don't want to hurt anymore lives than I already have." She immediately knew what I meant, I could tell by her cheeks burning bright pink. She turned around, resuming making tea. Her face remained flushed, but she blocked herself in her own world, like I wasn't there. I wanted to wake her from her own spell, but I just couldn't do it, something was stopping me.  
For the rest of the day, there was nothing but silence.

"Leonardo?"  
It was 9:37, Alese's head stuck out of the hallway looking into the living room. Her cheeks and nose were red and she was wearing her coat.  
"Mm hm."  
"Can I borrow some of your blankets?"  
"Why?"  
"It's a surprise." A mischievous smile curled on her lips.  
"Be quick."  
I gave her the majority of my blankets, except for the one wrapped around me. She disappeared into the hallway. It was about 5 minutes before she came back.  
"All ready, come on." She grabbed my hand and dragged me down the hall and outside. The nighttime cold felt like a slap to the face. She lead me up on a ladder onto the roof. On the roof was a nest looking thing made of pillows and blankets.  
"That's not even the best part."  
"What do you-"

 

"Holy shit." My mouth gaped open in amazement. I have never seen this many stars in my life! In New York, seeing maybe a few stars was amazing, but this, nothing can top this.  
"Pretty cool, eh?"  
"Pretty cool? More like fucking beautiful."  
"Yah... Fucking beautiful."  
I sat down, grabbing more blankets but never taking my eyes off the sky. Alese joined me, resting her head on my shoulder.  
"Thank you Alese."  
"Your welcome."  
Again, there was silence. But not like the silence from before. It was a calm one, it removed me from my troubles and worries. It made me feel happy and that both me Alese were safe.  
"This brings me back."  
"Oh really?"  
"Yah, me my dad and my sister would come up here and stargaze. Sometimes it was just my sister and I."  
"Sister?"  
"Uh.. Yah... Sister, best friend, babysitter... She was everything to me. But she, well.. Passed."  
She pressed harder one me, she drew a sad sigh.  
"I'm sorry. I know how important family is, but I can't even imagine what's it's like to lose someone."  
She raised her head, looking straight at me. I couldn't tell what her expression was.  
"Leo, do you care about me?"  
"Of course."  
My heart began to go a few beats faster.  
"What if I died? What would you do?"  
"Depends on the death."  
"Would you sacrifice yourself for me?"  
I grabbed her hands, my heart was beating so fast it felt like it was going to burst.  
"Alese, I would do anything for you. Losing you would be like losing a piece of my family. I care about you a lot."  
A small sad smile shone.  
"If your worried about tomorrow, don't be. At least not now. It's going to be ok. Your plan is going to work. And if it doesn't, I promise I will protect you."  
I didn't realize till that moment how close we were. Literally centimeters apart.  
"You promise?"  
"I promise."  
I looked into her watery eyes, so perfectly reflective that I could see all of the stars in her eyes.  
Then, it happened. Her lips softly pressed against mine. Everything grew blurry, but I felt surrounded in warmth. I closed my eyes and I leaned in a bit. I cupped one side of her face with my hand.  
We staid like that for what seemed like hours, but in reality only seconds. She pulled away and tightly hugged me. I hugged her back. I wanted to kiss her again, but then she would probably guess the truth.  
How long am I going to keep this a secret? Will I ever tell her? Why don't I tell her?  
Because even though we're both freaks of nature, she is still human under the mutation, and, I'm not.  
I heard Donatello talk about the possibility of retromutagen, a chemical that can reverse the effects of mutantgen. If this was possible, Alese could go back to normal. But, it would do no good for me. I'm either this, or a tiny brainless turtle. It's best if we just stay friends.  
But with all of the stars in the night sky tonight, I wish we were more than that.


	8. Soft Touches

AN: yah, this is kinda NSFW so if you are a kid, please just skip this, but I don't care, do whatever you want.

 

"Leonardo..."  
A soft sigh slipped from her lips. She squeezed the pillow separating her from me.  
"S-shit... Oh fuuck..." She arched her back, she dug her fingernails into the pillowcase. Her whole body burned bright red. Her wide eyes shone in the dark.  
I guess I got my wish. But this was all because of a stupid joke about dying a virgan.  
A sudden scream erupted from her, she sounded like she was in immense pain. I panicked and stopped all movements.  
"Are you okay?" I panted out.  
She let out a chuckle in between her gasps for air. She moved her arm up, wiping off the sweat from her brow. She nodded.  
"Of course silly, it's just, I've never done this before."  
"Me neither." I moved both her and me into a new upright position. She threw the pillow aside, revealing her breasts again.  
Her back pressed up against the back of the futon. I lifted her up, placing her back down on my legs. Her thin arms wrapped around my neck, and her legs locked on to my lower torso.  
I lightly placed many kisses on her jawline before gently sliding back inside her.  
"Shhhhit Leo..." She hissed in pleasure. Her nail sank into my skin, causing a strange sensation. I moved from her jaw to her neck, latching on to the sensitive skin and began to suckle. A pleasure filled moan encouraged me to continue.  
I began to start a slow and gentle rhythm. My body was engulfed in the warmth from inside Alese. I held her in my arms clinging on to the skin on her back. I detached from her neck, gasping for air.  
"You feel so good..." I nibbled her collar bone, thrusting a little faster and harder. Alese's nails broke through my skin, I felt my blood oozing from the cuts.  
She was moaning no stop, I smashed my lips on hers. The kiss was warm and rough, enticing me to go faster. She broke off from me, her hot breath lingered on my lips.  
"Leo!.. *huff. I-I'm gunna-a cum!"  
I felt I was about to myself. I trusted harder, pressure built up inside me. I bit her shoulder, my breath felt hot and heavy. My body was shaking, I felt as if I was about to past out, I grabbed on tighter to her.  
"Alese!" I called out her name as I finally released. It was a crazy feeling, I could never explain it. All I know that I was seeing stars. I pulled out of her, I was still shaking from the orgasem. Alese's soft hands rubbed my back.

"That's one for the books." She said jokingly.  
"Definitely."  
We kissed once more, but this one felt different. I felt the same feeling on both sides.  
She pulled away, with a large smirk planted on her face.  
"It's funny, I actually have something to be grateful for from that bitch Credell."  
"Oh really? What?"  
"You. If it wasn't for him, I would never had met you."  
I laughed in response, but it was true.  
We sat in silence, letting that fact sink in.  
She slipped down, landing in between my legs. She put her head on my chest, a blush blossomed on her face.  
"I'm glad I found you."  
"Me too."


	9. Old Records

"You ready?"  
"No."  
The building loomed over us. It was so intimidating. My heart was powered by fear and panic.  
"Me neither. Let's go."  
My stomach twisted into a million knots as we broke in. Everything seemed blurry, and nothing seemed right.  
We reached the information hub. I had no clue what Alese was doing, I was to light headed to pay attention.  
"Ok, we got it. Now let's get out of here." She guided me back out, everything was going so fast. What the hell was going on?  
"I've gotta go." I ran into the woods a little and went behind a tree. I began vomiting what was left of the oatmeal that we had for breakfast.  
"Damn it Leo. Are you ok?" Alese caught up, disgusted at the sight of me spewing out chunks of raisins. All the sudden, voices and heavy footsteps began chasing us. We both broke into a run, not knowing where we were going.  
Wait, how did we get here in the first place? My mind was blank. I remembered almost nothing.  
A large truck stopped in front of us, many men with guns poured out. We tried to go other directions, but we're stopped by more and more men. We were surrounded.  
"Leo what do we?-" Alese was cut off by her own scream. Her body dropped to the ground, three dark holes in her chest began to ooze blood.  
"Alese!!" I tried to run up to her, but many of the men pined me to the ground.  
"No! Get off! Alese!" Tears spilled from my eyes.  
"The freak's still alive." One of the men said after checking her pulse.  
"You heard the boss, he wants this one dead."   
They both grew a devilish grin and began kicking the shit out of Alese.  
"NO!! STOP!! PLEASE!! I'LL DO ANYTHING!! STOP!! ALESE!!"  
I tried to get out out the dog pile I was under, but it only got heavier and heavier. The kicking continued, she was probably dead by now, but that didn't stop me from struggling and pleading them to stop. All of the noise grew and grew till it was a steady ring in my ears.   
Then the world went silent.  
The woods were dark but there was a faint light that glowed around the woods.  
It was a fire, far away in the distance.  
"Why did you lie, Leonardo?"  
"What?"  
"You promised her that you would protect her. But you let her die."  
"No I didn't. I tried."  
"And failed. Another failure. Just like yourself."  
"I-I'm not a-a failure."  
"Let yourself be the judge of that."  
I looked straight ahead at a mirror. The shadow was right behind me, waiting for my judgment.  
"What do you see?"  
"A monster."  
"That's right. A monster. How true. I'm glad you finally see who you truly are. Your one step closer Leonardo. I can't wait."

I jumped a little. That dream was so real. I looked over my shoulder, Alese's nude body was sunken into the futon, engulfed in covers. She was curled up against me, her hand resting on my chest, her face squished into my arm. I felt a subconscious smile form on my lips.   
"God, you're so adorable." I blurted out to myself.  
I wish this moment could last forever. But the constant knowing that only hours away, we could both die or worse ruined it. This beautiful girl that is calmly sleeping next to me could die in a matter of hours.  
What if I go now? I know the plan. She told me the layout of the place. I could do it completely on my own, and Alese would be safe if I succeed or fail.  
But she would probably kill me if I went without her.  
I wrapped around her, holding her tight. Her body was so warm, it was like a heated blanket but better.  
It was still dark out, so I closed my eyes, hoping to get a little more rest.  
Of course, with my luck with sleep, trying was pointless.  
Clothes were strewn around the futon as a result of our sex-filled night. Memories started to surface, and also regret. But remembering Alese's stupidly cute face when she finally had an orgasem made me grin. Damn, everything she does is so cute.  
I grabbed my pants and put them on. I looked back at Alese, now all by herself. I felt a little bad, so I got some of her pjs from her room and began to dress her. She didn't stir or anything, she was so out of it.  
I actually was pretty productive this morning, took a shower, did the laundry, swept, washed the dishes, dusted a little cause I could.  
And Alese was still asleep. I guess she's a pretty heavy sleeper.  
Boredom was a prominent feeling going on in my head. My eyes wandered, and latched onto a door in the hallway.  
I never went into the room because the door was always locked. Alese never talked about it, but every time I brought it up, she would cut me off.  
I felt myself being drawn to it.  
"No no no. Curiosity killed the cat Leo. There's that saying for a reason."  
But I continued.  
Inching closer.  
My hand levitating above the door knob.  
"Fuck."  
It's locked.  
Well maybe it's a sign.  
Until I turned the knob the other way.  
"Oh my god."  
The room was literally split in half. One side was covered in fake flowers, different Disney movie posters, and filled with stuff animals. The other was littered with old records, old rock bands (Beetles, Rolling Stones, Queen...) posters, and had a overall navy tone.  
Everything was covered in a thick layer of dust. Pictures were stacked on the twin beds. I picked one up, carefully examining the photo.  
It was a happy family of four; a mother, a father, and two daughters.  
There was a definite age difference between the two sisters. One seemed to be 14-15 years old, while the second seemed 9-10.  
I grabbed another photo, it was of the two sisters. They were in this room, lying on the floor, listening to a record. They both were smiling, but in a way that they were caught in the moment.  
I grabbed another photo again. In this one, it was the sisters again but on top of a mountain. I could see their faces better. The little girl's smile was just like Alese's.  
My heart ached, this beautiful little girl seemed so happy, but she went through who knows what and losing everything.  
"Oh Alese..."  
But something wasn't right. Her eyes, they are both blue. That can't-  
I groan from the living room pulled me away from my thoughts. I put the photos back and rushed out of the room. I went to the kitchen and started acting like I was there the whole time.  
From the corner of my eye, I saw Alese sit up.  
"Morning Alese."  
"Morning." She responded in a groan. "What are we having for breakfast?"  
"Oatmeal."


	10. Akuma

Alese  
He gave me a wide smile. I slipped out of the bed, and made my way over to the kitchen. I know Leonardo put on these pjs on me and cleaned the place the best he could, but you can't hide everything. I'm glad he chose a sweatshirt and flannel pants, cause I feel like a major whore right now.  
I bit my nails, I'm so nervous. We're supposed to break into Credell's headquarters tonight and I just woke after sleeping with my only friend (well I guess friend with benefits).  
"I'm sorry." As I hold my head in shame.  
"Wha- what are you talking about." Greatttttt... Now he's playing dumb.  
"For last night. I was high as a fuckn rocket, I didn't mean for all, that."  
A heavy sigh emerged. Leo came over to the table with the oatmeal and possible toppings.  
"It's okey, we just..." He paused as if he was searching for words.  
"Fucked?" I moved my oatmeal around, waiting for his heated response.  
"No, and technically yes. Alese, just don't worry about it, it's not like it's going to happen ever again."  
"I guess..."  
"We spent last night to do something we might never have the chance to do again." He gave me a cocky look, now waiting for my whining response.  
"And it's not like I didn't enjoy it."  
My cheeks burned, I threw a punch square on his arm. He rubbed the sore spot, but laughed at the pain.   
I guess we had a pretty normal breakfast after that by our standards.  
"So you were high all night?" He blurted out while washing the dishes.  
"I'm afraid so. Why?"  
"No reason, just wondering." He turned away so I couldn't see his face.  
Why does he do this to me? Always leavening me hanging. It's like a game.  
Just sometimes, he's so, off.  
Maybe that twisted knot in my stomach might be right.

Leonardo  
Shivers ran up and down my back, Alese was white as a ghost.  
The truck's headlights light a over grown road to the hospital. Alese's hands shook on the steering wheel. It was 11:34 pm.  
At every second, Alese's eyes grew more and more frightened.  
"Alese? Are you okay?" I reached over to her and grabbed her forearm, but she shook it off.  
"I'm fine. Just a little nervous."  
"You don't have to do this, you've done enough for me."  
She shook her head and took a deep breath.  
"I do. Sometimes we have to face our demons in order to move on. I need to do this."  
11:45

The brakes slammed, thrusting both me and her forward. She immediately put it into park and stared off into the distance. She was hyperventilating, her eyes were wide with fear and shock.  
I tried to go to her aid, but she bolted out the truck. I jumped out too, rushing to her.  
"Alese!" I wrapped my arms around her, squeezing her tightly.  
"I'm so sorry Leo!"  
"It's okay. I shouldn't have made you come with me. I'm taking you back."  
"No! You can't! You can't go by yourself! I can't lose you!"  
I carried her to the passenger seat, buckling her in. I walked over to driver's seat, but before I could take it out of park, Alese hurled herself at me and tightly hugged me.  
"Alese, let me go."  
"No! Please Leo! You can't go!"  
"Alese, you don't understand. I can't let you do this, you're not ready."  
"I am! I swear!" She came out of her seat and sat on my lap. Her small body shivered against me.  
"I'm just trying to protect you. I don't want anything bad to happen to you ever again."  
"But if yo-"  
"No, I'll be fine. This isn't the first time I've done this. I can do this on my own."  
She shook her head in protest, but didn't say a thing.  
"Alese," I lifted up her chin, looking deep into her watery eyes  
"I promise I will never leave you."  
12:43

She was crying so hard that she put herself to sleep. I used my jacket for a blanket for her. The drive back was dead silent. When the headlights shone on her home, I felt little relief.  
Alese was still fast asleep, so I grabbed her and carried her into her room. I laid her down into her bed, tucking her in. She looked so beautiful, like Sleeping Beauty. I grabbed her hand and gently placed a kiss on her forehead.  
"I'll be back, I promise." A little ping of regret hit my heart.  
"Oh, isn't that adorable." A sudden voice from behind made me jump around.  
I young woman, maybe in her 20's, stood behind me. Long brown hair cascade down her shoulders. She wore a tan (yet kinky) business woman outfit and thin red glasses. But most notably, her left eye was a pale yellow and her other was blue, but her blue eye was rimmed with the yellow.  
"The mutant has feelings for my dear sister."  
My heart dropped.  
"S-sister?"  
"It's been ages since I have been in here." She walked closer to me, making me take a step back. "Thank you for showing us the way back here."  
"Us? Hold on. She told me you-"  
"We're dead? Yes and no, I did technically die, but they brought me back from the dead, making me stronger in every way."  
This lady is crazy! Alese's sister or not. I tried to wake Alese up, but the woman grabbed my throat with super human strength. She actually lifted me up with little effort. I gagged for air.  
"Let's take this outside." She dragged me outside, still firmly grasping my throat.  
She threw me out into the snow, I gasped for air.  
Men surrounded us. Black pick up trucks with there headlights off also made a circle around the house. She spoke to one of the men in a foreign language before returning to me.  
"Where were we?"  
She violently grabbed my head and ripped it up in the air. Then she dropped it and swung her knee. Her knee and my chin collided. Immediate and immense pain followed.  
Before I could even move, a foot kick my mouth. A metallic taste rushed into my mouth as blood spilled out of the inside of my lip and cheek.  
I pushed myself up and lunged at the woman, but she quickly ran out of the way and kicked me back down. She then grabbed me by the jacket and kneed my stomach, making me cough out blood.  
Every attempt I made to get back up, she pushed me back down. She was so strong and fast, it's unbelievable! She can't be human!  
I gave one more weak attempt to get on my feet, but she put her foot down on my head.  
She leaned over to my ear.   
"Give up mutant."  
All the sudden, a scream sliced through the air.  
"Leo!" Alese was being dragged out of the house, crying out for me. She caught sight of me, I could see the pure expression of fear on Alese.   
She struggled against the guards, eventually shaking out of their grasp. Her copper eye shone like a light. She grabbed the woman by her collar and flung her ten feet back. She helped me back onto my feet and grabbed my hand. We ran straight into the forest and didn't stop.  
We ran and ran, past the place were I encountered the wolves, past the iced over pond, past where I decided to drive her back home to keep her safe.  
It must have been around 2:00 when we finally stopped. We practically were non-stop sprinting, so finally stopping was a huge physical relief.  
We both collapsed into the snow.  
"Alese," I said in between breathes "tell me exactly what happened to you and your sister."  
"Leo... I can't-"  
"There's a psychotic women claiming to be your sister Alese! And she's some kind of- of- I don't know!"  
"Leo stop. I'll tell you already."  
She drew a heavy sigh  
"A long time ago, they came, the 'Evolution' is what they call themselves. They took me and Jaclyn away and killed my parents. They experimented with me and Jaclyn and toyed with our heads. They wanted to make weapons out of us. The trails were brutal, I nearly died. They mutated me into this so I could keep live this hellish life. One night, me and Jaclyn escaped, but Jaclyn died."  
Her face grew bitter and her nose crinkled.  
"Or so I thought."  
"And?..."  
"And what."  
"Alese, you're being so vague. Again. You need to tell me what the hell is going on!"  
"How am I supposed to know!? They ambushed us I guess! We don't have time for this!" She stood up, towering over me. I got up too, making her a little less imitating.  
"Look, I think, no, I KNOW you know more. There is so much more."  
"Leonardo, I already said we don't have time for this shit. The main thing we need to be worrying about right now is not getting caught. If we both do, game over."  
"I've been through shit like this before Alese."  
"I doubt that city boy."  
I gritted my teeth and clenched my fists, god she had no fuckn idea.  
Her snarl decreased, but her copper eye remained glowing.  
"Let's go." She held my hand and we went deeper into the woods

We walked into a small clearing, everything was dead silent. Our tempers fazed away, and I silently forgave her. We both squeezed on to each other's hand for dear life  
"Are you lost dear children?" Jaclyn stepped in front of us with a thin smile.  
We tried to run back, but something lifted both 5 feet off the ground.  
"Where do you think you're going?"  
We slammed on the ground, then I saw what lifted us.  
It was a huge tentacle looking thing that came out of her lower back. There were actually two of them, glowing blue, and were about 8 feet in length. Little crystals floated around the base.

 

Alese and I took a step back.  
"You have to get out of here!" Alese whispered to me.  
"Alese, how about you be a good girl and hand over the mutant."  
Alese's eyes filled with fear. She turned to me. "Leonardo, run."  
"I'm not le-"  
"SHUT UP! Give me him or else!"  
We both remained silent.  
"Fine, I'll just have to do it myself."  
She ran towards us, but I kicked her in the gut for a 'taste of her own medicine'. She stepped back, but sprung back towards me. I hit her in the ribs, and she gave a punch to my throat in return and began to strangle me. I wheezed, gasping for air.  
Alese ran in, separating me from Jaclyn's choke hold. They threw punches and kicked each other. Alese tried to speak to Jaclyn, but was quickly cut off every time by pain.  
I tried to cut in, but I was thrown back about 10 feet by the thing.  
Then Alese was thrown back onto a tree. She winced in pain and collapsed to the ground.  
Little spots of blood littered the snow.  
"ALESE!!"  
I charged blindly at Jaclyn, but was raised into the air. I descended in a free fall, landing on my back.  
My body shook as I desperately tried to stand. Jaclyn placed her foot down on my head once again.  
She leaned over towards my face, her lip was split, cuts and bruises covered her face.  
"Nighty night."  
Her foot lifted up, my eyes widen in realization.  
"Fuck."

Alese  
I weakly rose to my feet, blood pored into my eye. Jaclyn jerkily moved. Every time her foot slammed down, a crunch followed. Leonardo laid limp on the ground, blood pooled from his head.  
"Jaclyn!! Please! Stop!!"  
She turned around, a inhuman smile spread across her face.  
"Sorry, but he needed to remain out of this."   
She walked over Leo, like he was a piece of garbage. She lightly grabbed my chin, and rubbed my cheekbone.  
"Hello my dear little Alese. It's been too long."  
"Jackie, I don't understand. Why? Why are you doing this?" Tears slipped from my eyes. Jaclyn watched them fall, not even making an effort to wipe them away.  
"Because I care about you, Alese. I want to free you from your own chains."  
I took a step back shaking my head.  
"No, no you don't. You aren't the Jaclyn that I loved."  
"People change."  
"Yes, but they changed you. Jackie I know your still in there."  
"Shes gone Alese! She's a thing of the past. She was too weak and ignorant. But now I have grown past her. I'm more powerful then she ever could be!"  
"You're just a puppet! Look what they have done to you! I will never be like you!"  
Jaclyn's eyes narrowed  
"Then fight me."  
"Wha-!?" My mouth hung open.  
"Come on Alese! Stop being so weak for once! Use your god damn tractus and come fight me!"  
My heart stopped  
"I'm not going to fight you! Your my sister! I could never hurt you!"  
"Maybe you need little encouragement."   
She started walking over to Leo  
"NO!!"  
I tackled her, she smirked at my actions. She continued to go towards him. I swung her back and pinned her down.  
"Don't you dare even touch him."  
Her yellow eye gleamed.  
"Why does it matter to you? You know what always happens."  
I honestly don't, but I'm afraid of what she'll say.  
"They die, and because of us."  
"Stop it." I felt my back twitch  
"Remember when mom and dad died? It was daddy's fault. He couldn't protect us."  
"Stop it!" A sudden pain stung in the same spot  
"And that will be you one day. He'll die all because of you."  
"That's not true!!" The pain is growing worse  
"But I know that's what you fear. I know everything that goes on in your head."  
"SHUT UP!" My tractus is at the verge of emerging  
"And I know that Alese Elizabeth Thatcher has nightmares about her dear Leonardo seeing her as the monster she really is."  
"SHUT UP! SHUT UP!! SHUT UP!!!"  
Blood splattered, my quatour tractus exploded from my back. Each of the four where pitch black with giant red veins.

 

"Doesn't that feel so good? To finally release you're power? Why do you defy it?"  
"Because," I grabbed her by her throat and slammed her against a tree, "I'm not like you. I don't bow down and give in."  
"But you just did."


	11. Dusk

Alese  
Splatters of blood fell like rain drops. I blocked my face with my arm. Jaclyn's tractus sliced into my flesh like butter. I stumbled back, holding tight on the cut. Blood oozed out of my arm and leaked between my fingers.

This can't be real. My sister died.  
I watched her die. I was only 9, and I had already watched 3 people die. My mom, my dad, and then her. I remember staring into her blank eyes and the sound of her last wheezing breathe. This all had to be a dream. I'm going to wake up next to Leonardo and refuse to let go.   
It's going to happen any second.

Her tractus swung at me again, bluntly hitting my side. I fell down on my hands an knees. She wrapped her tractus around my ankle and lifted me into the air. She threw me around like a rag doll, slamming me into the surrounding trees. I flew through the air, roughly landing on the ground.  
I grasped the ground, drawing ragged breaths. I shakily rise, meeting my sister's gaze.

I always saw all the joy and love that made home in her eyes, I always felt safe and warm in her arms.  
But now her eyes are hard and cruel, and her touch is cold and harmful.  
She is no more than a puppet, dangling on thin strings, and dancing in my sister's skin.

She walk towards me, I remained still, being equally defiant and paralyzed in fear.  
All the sudden, I felt myself dart into the woods. I was subconsciously running, I tried to turn around, but my body didn't let me. She's doing it again, this is the last thing I need to happen tonight. I gain up enough strength and turn around.

She grabs me out of the darkness, swinging my head to the ground again. She gets on top of me and pins me down. I struggle to get her off of me, but it's no use. Her hands squeeze the sides of my head.  
"This is wasting my time, but it was funny while it lasted."  
A sudden electric shock rings in my head, my body filled with agony.

Leonardo   
I woke up to the cold feeling of a concert cell, and another massive headache with a trail of dried blood covering my eye.  
Next to me, Alese laid unconscious. Cuts and bruises littered her body.  
"Alese! Wake up!"   
I shook her, but no response.  
I made sure she's even still alive, and to my relief she is.  
I picked her up, curling her in my arms. I rested my head on hers.  
The familiar feeling of failure burrowed in my chest, making my heart sink. A few stray tears slipped from my eyes.  
I hugged her tighter, pulling her closer.

The giant steel door slammed open.  
Men that looked like doctors and soldiers pored in. I locked my hold on Alese and backed into the corner. The men started prying my arms apart, trying to get to Alese. I kicked and screamed against them. Through the crowd and chaos, I noticed a gap. I darted to the opening, but a bunch of men held me back. One of the doctors stuck a shot in my neck. Another swiped Alese out of my arm. I tried to run forward and take her back, but it felt like I was moving through molasses.  
They let me go, and I fell to the floor. I couldn't move anything. I was paralyzed. All I could do was watch Alese being taken away from me. The seconds were grueling, agonizing.  
I couldn't fight against them, I couldn't beg to them, I couldn't even scream.  
All I could do was watch.

_______________________

It has been days.   
Days away from Alese.  
Alese.  
I missed her so much.  
I didn't even care about what the horrors they have planned for me. All I cared about was if Alese was ok.  
I just want to see here, one last time. To say goodbye.  
To tell her that I love her.  
I sat in the middle of my cell, quietly awaiting for them to arrive, to take me away, forever.  
I laid in the middle of the concrete cell. I was curled into a ball because, A. To try to stay warm, and  
B. So when they finally come in, they wouldn't immediately see my tear covered face.  
The cell door swung open, and men dressed in black poured in. Standing in the door way, the devil look at me with lifeless eyes.  
"All of these guards just for me? It must be my birthday."  
Credell tossed his cane between each hand and let out the fakest of the fake laughs.  
"You seemed to have adopted a similar sense of humor as   
Miss. Alese. How adorable." I snorted in anger as the guards forced me to my feet, two holding my arms.  
"Where is Alese."  
"Oh don't worry about Miss. Alese, if it makes you feel any better, she is in this very building."  
I stared at him, a thin smirk of pleasure curled on his face.  
"Come along now, we don't have much time." He turned and strolled down the hallway. A black sack was pulled over my face. They guided me down the twisting and turning hall, and eventually we stopped.  
"Would you like some music Leonardo?"  
"Why?"  
"It's just a question, Yes or No?"  
I was a little reluctant, but I gave in and nodded my head.  
"Oh good."  
A heard a needle drop on to a record, and began to play.  
It sounded so familiar.  
A lonely violin.  
The one I heard all those weeks before.  
I was pushed a few feet and drag onto some metal structure. I felt metal cuffs snap onto my wrist and forearm. I felt sharp needles pierce into my skin. All the sudden, huge needles cut into my back. I yelped. Then another, and another, and another. In the end, they were everywhere.  
The sack was taken off, I was blinded by the light. When my eyes adjusted, I found myself alone in a entirely white room, except for the wall I was facing, which was a giant mirror. So big that it reached the ceiling and floor. I was trying to stay calm, but I heard my heart pounding in my ears.  
"Are you ready Leonardo?" Credell's voice came out of a speaker above the door. I looked at my reflection, seeing myself for the first time.  
Afraid.  
I felt the needles start to fill my body with a foreign fluid. A fiery pain began to engulf me. I closed my fists and squeezed my eyes shut. I was sweating profusely, my body trying its best to cool me down.   
But the pain only got worse.   
I felt like thorn vines were growing under my skin, making it impossible to move without excruciating pain.  
Then, the tubes in my back began to inject me with something else entirely. It felt cold and thick, it felt like it was seeping through my body. When the first fluid mixed with the second, the pain was beyond imagination.   
I had never felt something like this. I let out a scream, and the hard walls of the white room echoed in response. Surges of electricity ran through my body. It was to much pain for my body to handle, making me regurgitate what was left in my stomach.  
My head began to throb, everything was twisting and turning. I was screaming so loud and long, my voice was giving out.  
My back began to throb too. Something under my skin was festering, trying to break through.  
My body was being twisted and pulled, everything was freezing and burning. My bones all seemed to break and then mend back together.  
The lights began to flicker as more and more energy was put in.   
"I.. Can't-"

The world went black, quiet.  
Was I dead? Is this what deaths like?  
I felt, safe, peaceful. The last time I felt that was when I was just a kid. Before I realized how cruel the world was. Before the burdens and responsibilities I was given to protect my brothers. Before all of this shit started.  
I hope none of my brothers have to feel pain like this. I want them to be safe and at home. I miss them so much.

Suddenly, I was sucked back into reality. I know I was laying on the cold floor. Alarms screaming, ringing my ears. I couldn't move cause it hurt to much to. I could hardly see either.  
I was rolled on to my back, it hurt, but my throat was so sore that I couldn't exclaim that pain.  
"Leo, are you ok?" I knew she was screaming, but my ringing ears made it that she was talk. I looked up at Alese, I knew something was different about her, but my vision was hazy and it would take to much energy to find out. Her soft, cool hands cupped around my face.  
"I'm so sorry, this is all my fault."  
"Alese-"

 

 

 

End of Part 1


	12. Depart

Alese

I feel like I haven't slept for days, yet, I just woke up. In addition, I just realized that I'm in a dark, creepy room, and strapped to a old, creepy hospital bed. My body felt strange, but I couldn't tell what. I tried simple things to find out what it is, like running my fingers over the rough palm of my hand, and licked my chap lips, but I couldn't come to any conclusion.

The door creaked open, I couldn't turn my head to see who it is, but I have a pretty good guess.

"This is the 5th time I have came into this room today, not counting the other two days before. Obliviously, I overestimated you by thinking you would recover around one day."

"Sorry that even though I'm a weapon of mass destruction, I still have a little sanity in my head."

Jaclyn loomed over me, with a blank smile.

"Oh Alese, you were always such a jokester."

"Where's Leonardo?"

"It's not a very pressing matter for you right now, at least not for you."

"WHERE THE HELL IS HE!?"

"Alese, my dear Alese. I already told you, you shouldn't be worrying about that mutant, it's not your concern. Here I want to show you something."

A light flickered on. I squinted at its bright light. Half of the bed started to angle upwards, bringing me into more of a sitting position. A mirror was brought about a foot from my face.

I felt like my heart dropped into my stomach.

The girl in the looking glass began to tear up. I had completely forgotten how I had looked when I was a kid. But now, I remember it so clearly. My creamy and pale skin covered my body, my light brown hair reemerged in 2 inch sprouts, and my round ears and nose were littered with freckles.

"Quite beautiful in my on opinion. But a definite improvement from being a ugly mutant. Belch."

"W-why? I don't understand. Why help me?"

"We can't have you running missions looking like a total freak, they'll probably throw you in a zoo."

"So you think you turning my back will convince me to help you and Credell? Not a chance."

"Ha. I'm not an idiot like you sister, I know you require, assistance."

She placed her cool fingertips on my forehead, lightly massaging between my eyebrows with her thumb.

"I'll I need to do is get back into that head of yours. Hold still."

She grabbed the sides of my head, entwining her fingers in my hair. I whipped my head back and forth, but her grasp remained sturdy. She swung her legs up on top of the bed, her knees locked on to my hips. Her back arched over me, her eyes gleamed. She looked like a mad dog.

"Don't worry, this will only hurt a little."

"Um... Ma'am." A man stood at the door, he wore a long white coat, a 'doctor' probably. I hate them.

"Am I interpreting you?"

"Oh no no no! My and my sister we're just having a little 'talk'."

She pushed her hair back and gave a faint smile, acting if nothing was happening.

"Mr. Credell is requesting for you."

"Oh, I see." She got off the bed and brushed herself off.

"I'll be right back little sister."

"Actually, Mr. Credell also wants Miss. Alese to be present too."

"Oh, well then, I guess she can tag along."

Jaclyn grabbed a chunk of metal that seemed to make a cuff. She snapped it on my wrist, needles inside the cuff priced into my skin. She undid the leather restraints, and I jumped up, ready to attack.  
She clicked a weird button on a controller, and sudden electric shocks started to come out of the cuff and sent me screaming.

"I should have said this before, if you step out of line or go against my command I'll do this."

She pressed the button again, sending another wave of pain. I curled up and squeezed the cuff.

"Got it."

I hazily looked up at her, trying to unravel.

"Good. Now let's get moving,   
Mr. Credell doesn't have all day."

We walked down the maze of halls, I was sandwiched between the doctor and Jaclyn. Screams of unfortunate children echoed down a few of the halls were they kept them, I pitied each and every one of them, knowing how it felt.   
But the ones whom I felt pity for the most were the halls that were completely silent, I remember exactly how that was.

Then we stopped.

We entered a small room, around 20x30 feet, a huge table covered in leavers, gauges, and buttons, a metal door, and a giant window viewing the "white room" with another victim.

I ran up to the glass, tears streaming down my face, my eyes wide in disbelief.

"No."

It was Leonardo.  
Leonardo was in the motherfucking white room.  
This can't be real, this can't be happening.

"Leo."

"Ah yes Miss. Alese, Leonardo is the next the next patient."

I turn my head, sure enough, Credell stood behind me with a thin smile. I gritted my teeth and bald up my fist, fighting against a waterfall of tears.

"Let him go."

"Why should I?"

"You've made too many monsters, out of good people and children. He doesn't deserve this."

"Miss. Alese, you're not seeing the bigger picture, see this is the future of-"

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOUR EVOLUTION BULL SHIT! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU IF YOU FLIP THE SWITCH!"

"Grab her." He order his men.

Jaclyn pressed the remote, sending me to the floor. Two men grabbed my arms and held me upright. Credell's hand hovered over the switch. He leaned over to a intercom microphone, and smirked at me.

"Are you ready Leonardo?"

I closed my eyes, I wish this was all a bad dream. I want to wake up. I want to wake up. I want to wake up. I want to wake up.

Then there was a click and the sound of a needle dropping.

It was too late.

"NOOO!!"  
Why was I screaming? It's not like I can do anything.  
I shook out of the soldiers grasp, and headed straight to Credell, ready to break his neck. The cuff went off, I collapsed in between the table and the steal door, where a foot long sliver of the window showed. I remained on my knees, my hands pressed up against the glass.

At this point, his screams echoed in the room. Everyone was marveling at him as he was slowly being engulfed by Credell's creation. Even I couldn't tear my eyes from the sight. He threw up, I remember doing that too. He twitched and turned as his veins grew black.

All the sudden, everything went silent. He remained to look like he was in pure and utter pain.  
The lights flickered on and off, the window began to shake and the room followed. Both of the rooms began to crack. Alarms went off, everybody was sent into a panic and started desperately trying to open the door. All of the rubble started to levitate, and the glass cracked.

The lock on the door clicked, everyone poured out running for their lives.

The glass shattered, and a gust of wind sent me flying to the wall. I staggered to my feet. He was relaxed and his eyes were closed. A force was pushing me away from him, but I took a painful step forward. And another one, and another, and another, till I stepped into the white room, where everything was still and silent.

His new tractus had unsheathed. It was purely black, it had 9 parts and looked like long thick strings.

I hastily snapped of the cuffs and he tumbled limply to the ground. Everything returned to normal. I maneuvered around his tractus and kneeled by his side. I rolled him on to his back so his head rested on my knees, he grimaced and squinted in response.

"Leo, are you ok!?"

He groaned and opened his eyes. One of his eyes is still icy blue.

And the other is now pale yellow.

An onslaught of tears rimmed my eyes. I cupped his face with my hands.

"I'm so sorry, this is all my fault."

"Alese,"

I look down at his face, it's filled with worry and fear.

"Get the fuck out of this place while you can."

"Not without you Leo."

"Alese, go."

"No Leo, I-"

"GO!"

"Leo! If I leave you I may never see you again! I don't want that, I want to be with you!"

His eyes welled up

"Please Alese, you don't ha-have much time before the come back. If we both stay, they'll take you away. They'll hurt you. Please, I'm-   
I'm just trying to protect you in the only way I know how."

A moment of silence between us dwelled in us. I bent down and kissed his forehead. I didn't want to leave him behind, I know what they're going to do to him, the hell he'll live. And because I- I-...

"I love you Leo."

"I-I love you too."


	13. Run

Leonardo

My chest tightened, my heart pounded in my ears.

She loved me?

Her head rested on mine, trickles of tears drop onto my cheeks and rolled down the side of my face. I reached my hand up to her head, being shocked to find what seemed to me hair. I entwined my fingers in it and rubbed the back of her head. I looked up, glancing at her soft pink skin.

"Alese, are you..."

Her head lifted up, she grabbed my hand and moved it to the side of her cheek. My fingers brushed over her round ears, feeling the new cartilage and skin. My eyes adjusted, I could see her face clearly. Tears ran down her rosy cheeks and trailed down into the corners of her pink lips. She eyes where lined with soft lashes and eyebrows to further captivate her emotions. She had a round nose that was slightly crooked and was dotted with light brown spots. Her short brown hair was parted to the side with a few stray hairs wave in the air.

"You're so beautiful Alese."

Her pupils dilated and squeezed my hand.

"You have no idea for how long and how bad I've been wanting to say that."

She gave a faint smile.

"Then you should have said it dork."

"Yah."

We both laughed at our childishness, enjoying this little break from madness.

"Where the hell are they?!"

We were both sucked back into reality. They were looking for us. I slipped my hand out from her and pushed her away.

"Go."

"Not without you."

"Alese, we've wasted to much time! You've gotta get out of here!"

She gave a harsh and sad glare. She bit her lip, and slipped her knees out from under me. She grabbed me under my arms and tried to lift me. Another wave of blazing pain struck me.

"Alese! Stop! I can't!"

"No shit if you don't try!"

I let out a silent scream as I pushed myself to get up. A heavy weight on my back pulled me down, but me and Alese managed. I clinged onto her, my knees where buckling under the incredible wight being put on them. She kept looking at my back with a worried expression.

"What's going on? Is something back there?"

"Uh..."

I turn my head to look back, but she forcefully turns my head back at her. She suddenly places her lips on mine. I inhale deeply in shock. She presses harder, and I lean in response. She tasted sweet and warm, but I can't imagine what I must taste like, probably vomit. She leaned in a bit deeper and yanked my head closer. I felt a huge weight being lifted off my back and a jolt of energy and will return. I stifled a small moan, I felt a small grin on Alese before pulling away. A small string of saliva broke between us.

"Gotcha!"

A man slipped into view with a gun aiming it at us. I pushed Alese to the side, moving here out of the line of fire.

Blood splattered on the floor, Alese stumbled to the ground.

"Alese!"

I lunged forward at the man, ready to rip his head of. My hands were firmly gripping his neck. He fired another shot next to my ear, a sharp, painful sound rang. I lifted his head up and slammed it into the ground. There was a crack from either the floor, or his skull. I stared down in horror of what I had just done, blood began to flow into the cracks in the concert floor. I lifted his limp head again and through it back down. And again, and again. My arm began to rhythmically jurk up and down over and over. A strange feeling of insanity and delight consumed me. I felt myself began to smile.

"Leo! Stop! LEO STOP!!"

I was torn back to reality, a force ripped my grasp from the man's soiled collar. Alese held her bleeding are tightly. Her eyes were filled with tears and anger, she took a few steps back like she was afraid of me.

"Alese, I-"

I reached my hand out, a strange wave of energy came out. Alese flew back on to the wall, she screamed out in pain on impact.  
I immediately retracted my hand, hugging it into my chest.

What the fuck is happening to me?

I felt something cold and smooth wrap around my leg, I looked down to my horror to see a thin black tentacle snake around. Another one comes and goes around my chest and more and more start wrapping around various places. Where the hell are these things coming from? I look behind me, to see the black tentacles sprouting out of my back. I resist against them, trying to tear myself away from this monster that's taking hold. I kick and scream, but it only made it stronger. I dropped down, lying on my side as the extension squeeze tighter and tighter. 

I look in front of me, Alese stood there shaking. I could already hear a wave of guards coming down the hall.

"Run, Alese!"

She remained frozen.

"Run!!"

Tears slipped down her face. She bolted out the door, giving a small sorrowful glance before she disappeared down the hall.

The men were getting closer, and closer to catching Alese. They probably thought we were already miles down the halls.

"HEY! IM IN HERE!! OVER HERE!"

Maybe twenty men entered in, and a few others with white coats followed. One of them I instantly recognized.

They injected me again with the painful paralyzing liquid and after put a huge metal cuff on me. The black thing almost instantly retracted.

They lifted me up onto a hospital bed and began to roll me down the halls. I felt myself falling asleep, but I tried desperately to stay awake. I couldn't do anything else to help Alese, she was on her own.

"... run, Alese... run..."


	14. Trust

Alese

My bare feet slide on the cold tile floor. Blood smeared on its white surface. Leo's screams that bounced down the halls silenced. The soft pirtter patter of my feet was joined by the pounding sound of rubber soles.

Gotta hide.

A steel door up ahead is my only option. I burst through, immediately locking it behind me. I lean against it and slide to the ground. A stampede of boots pass by, relief washes over me. I look around to obverse my surroundings.

The room was dark and quiet. Beakers of chemicals and containers of who knows what lined shelves. Microscopes, pipets, computers, and other scientific machines littered the countertops. It's some kind lab.

All the sudden, more footsteps approached; but instead of passing by, they stopped. The handle wiggled, my heart raced. I ran behind one of the shelves, hiding as best as I could.

"Resume taking subject 0550 to his cell, I just need to update a file."

A man in a white coat stepped in and locked the door behind him. He seemed to be in his late 40's and he really liked cologne, like, reallllyy liked cologne. He walked to a computer and started typing away. From the corner of my eye, I saw a microscope. I tip toed behind him, smashing it on to his head. He fell to the ground, but still breathing. I dragged him to the side of the counter so he would be out of the way. I scavenged around the laboratory to find something that could take off the cuff. I circled around and around to find anything, and came up with a screwdriver.

"Please work."

I lodged the screwdriver in between where the cuff clasped together. I put all of my weight on the tool to pry the cuff off. Suddenly the cuff popped open, and the screwdriver slipped into my flesh, leaving a large gash. 

"Fucking shit! Damn it!" I hissed in pain. I wrapped my other hand around my wrist and ran to find bandages. I grabbed a first aid kit that was on a wall and began hastily digging around its contents. Tears began to again well up in my eyes as I struggled to nurse the wound. I ran it under cold water before tightly wrapping the bandage around my wrist. 

I turned the faucet off, and the room became silent again. I sat on the ground, resting the back of my head on a wall. I panted from the sheer adrenaline and fear pumping through my veins. The silence dug into my skin and began to take hold of me. The feeling of loneliness crawled back inside of my head. My thoughts echoed in my skull. Lost to the darkness again.

\-------------------------------------------

He wrapped his arms around me, a warm sensation of safety resided in me

"I'm just trying to protect you. I don't want anything bad to happen to you ever again."

His words struck me, it had been so long since I had felt like something other then a monster. He made me feel like a person; a someone, not a something. I leaned in deeper, my heart swelled. I didn't want to let go.

"But if yo-"

"No, I'll be fine. This isn't the first time I've done this. I can do this on my own."

I didn't understand what he meant, but I shook my head in protest.

"Alese," He lifted my chin, he looked deep into my eyes. His eyes were soft, but I could see the sorrow and stress behind his icy blue orbs.

"I promise I will never leave you."

My heart skip a beat. Why was he making so many impossible promises? Was it too pull a sheet over my eyes and tell me everything was ok, even though it wasn't? Would he care that much? 

I cried into his chest, he rubbed my back. I could feel his hands shaking against me. I could hear him whispering soothing words to calm me. I felt weights being lifted as I began to close my eyes. I put my ear on his heart; his heart beat was low and steady, like a large drum, but it's was calming like a lullaby. I listened to it, letting it drift me away from reality...  
\----------

I shook my head, breaking me from my memories.

He made me a promise. A promise to never leave my side, to protect me. Yet, I have never returned the favor. I left him, I ran away.

I was afraid of him.

I burst into tears. I can't believe I am afraid of him, I know he would never hurt me. But that didn't mean the other half would do the same. But obviously I can help Leonardo. When I kissed him, his tractus retracted. He must be so confused and scared.

I sat on the ground sobbing, trying my best to pull myself back together. I shakily got up, leaning against the wall. I looked around the room to evaluate my options. I could here guards in the hallways, so escaping out through the door was out of question. I looked to the shining light of the computer, maybe it had something that could help me.

I walked over, looking at the bright screen. It looked like some kind of document.

Subject: 0550; a.k.a. Leonardo  
Sex: Male  
Age: 16  
Height: 6'4"  
Supervisor: Dr. A. Nils  
Species: Trachemys scripta elegans (modified)...

"What the fuck?"

What the hell is a 'trachemys scripta elegans'? 

I copied and pasted it in a Google search. And low and behold...

"A... Red eared slider?"

I went back to the document, a couple videos were under the short file. And I made the mistake of clicking on one.

It was Leo laying face down on a operating table. He had a giant shell on his back. I fast forward half way into the video, when I saw a group of surgeons taking removing it. I choked up, blood was every where. Even more blood pored out as they sliced in further and further. Inch by inch, they dislocated his shell from his back. I couldn't watch any more. I paused and click out of the video.

I pressed my head on the counter top, tears dropped on the laminate surface. I felt a feeling of anger, at Leo, me, and everyone else involved. Everything was making since now, even though I hated it. That's where all of the scars came from, and why he had that weird chest plate. But as much as it was a relief to know the truth, I still hated it. 

Why didn't he tell me? I know I didn't tell much about myself, but I at least explained that I was human. Was he ashamed? Did he think I would see him differently? Do I?

No. No, I don't.

I still love him. I love him for who he is, not what.

I lift my head back up. I continue to scroll down, till I find...

Related subjects:  
0793- 1004 Point Lobos Avenue  
San Francisco, CA 94121  
United States  
2080 & 2081- Orlando, FL 32815  
United States

I grab a pen and paper, jotting down this information. If I'm going to find Leonardo's brothers, this is going to be my best bet.

I stuff the paper in my bra and look around the computer for any other information.

A sudden tapping in the back of the room, made me jump. I spin around, trying to find the source of the sound. It goes off again, whipping my head around to a small jar. I carefully walk over to it, and see, a butterfly. I bend down, looking at the insect beating against the glass. It's black with 5 red strips going across its wings and there was a small tear in its wing.

"Poor little guy." 

I open the jar, letting the butterfly free. It flutters down onto my hand. It walks on my fingers, it lightly bats its wings together.

All the sudden, the wing starts to mend together. I step back in shock. It flys up, landing on my nose. A weird, indescribable feeling floods over me. It then takes off, flying to a vent and lands on that. I feel a tug, making me walk over grabbing the same screw driver as before. I take off the vent cover, revealing a new pathway. The butterfly takes off into the vent, waiting for me at a cross section. I crawl into the vent putting the cover back. The butterfly flies off down, and I follow.

"Yes Alese, follow a random butterfly."

I turn down the vents, close behind the butterfly. It finally stops at a vent cover. I look through the small slits, the butterfly squeezes past the holes and into a empty room. It lands on Leonardo's cheeks, who is in the middle of his cell. He is completely unconscious, not feeling the butterflies little feet.

Was it telling me to go down there?

It suddenly split in half, cloning it's self. The original flew back up into the vent, while the clone staid behind. The original urged me on, but I was stuck looking at Leo. He looked so tired and helpless. I felt like everything that has happened is my fault. That he is locked away, that he was in the white room, that we got caught, that his shell was removed, that he was kidnapped and taken away from his family. It all felt like my fault.

"I'm so sorry Leonardo."


	15. Change

Leonardo

I know I can move again now, but something in my head keeps me from it. My body feels like as if it was cool concrete hardening. Every thing was so quiet and still. The rush and noisiness of panic subsided, now only low murmurs traveled up and down the hall.

How long was I out for?

I pushed myself onto my knees, every muscle in my body ached.

Where the hell am I?

I turn around, looking around the tiny cell. It couldn't have been wider than 12 feet both ways. In the left corner, a beat up pillow and a rag for a blanket laid in a heap. And further to the right was a toilet. The rest was completely empty.

My clothes were now just a t-shirt with a hole for a collar so big that it was inches from slipping of my shoulders and draw string shorts made out of a canvas cloth. Why the hell did they think this was good idea for winter? Then again, they probably don't give a shit.

I grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around. I tugged tightly on its edges. I looked up, noticing a vent far above my head. It was much to small and high for me to use as an escape. In front of me was a giant steal door; they seemed pretty common around here. It seemed you could only unlock it from the outside. The side facing me was a blank sheet of metal with a small space under it.

"How the hell do I get out of here?"

The sound off metal scratching on concrete trailed my eyes to a bowl that was slide in the space under the door and into the cell. I went over to it, realizing it was a bowl filled with oatmeal. Immediately becoming aware of my burning appetite, I snatched the spoon that came with it and began shoveling spoonfuls of the oatmeal in my mouth. It was cold and tasteless, like a bowl of wet paper.

I miss the oatmeal at her house. Always really warm and sweet. I miss the peaceful breakfasts and a conversation we had. I can see her smile and hear her laugh, and I remember how they were always softer in the morning. I wish I cherished the few moments when I woke up next to her more. I miss her warmth, her eyes, her kiss.

I miss Alese

Tears slipped down, my heart was slowly being ripped in two.

Did she escape? Did they catch her? If she's gone, what is she going to do? If they have her, what are they going to do to her?

If I get out, how will I find her? What if I leave her behind? If I do find her, will she forgive me? Is she  afraid of me?

The spoon scraped the bottom of the bowl. I looked down at the metal bowl, realizing it was empty. I threw it against the wall, and the spoon and bowl clattered on the ground. I curled up in the corner, resting my head on the pillow. I felt extremely tired, and I literally just woke up. My eyelids closed and let myself go.

My back was sunken into the futon. Alese lied on my chest, she was human now. Her head rest in the crook of  my neck. Her nude back rose and fell. I rubbed her head and back, she groaned in disapproval.

"I just want to sleep right now, Leo."

"Sorry, I just thought..."

"Just thought what? Just thought you could distract me? Play me as a fool? Lie to me?" 

Her nails dug into my shoulders, I winced in pain.

"N-no, I-..."

"I don't want to hear it. Don't want to listen to your lies anymore."

She lifted her head up. The entire left half of her face was rotten. She looked at me dead in the eye with her blank, cold expression.

"Because I've seen the reality,"

She lean down to my ear and whispered,

"And it's not pretty."

I jolted up in a cold sweat. My chest heaved up and down, struggling for breath. I felt a sharp, sudden pain in my stomach.

"Get up you piece of shit!"

I propped myself on my forearm, looking at the attacker. He seemed to be in his mid twenties and his hight was similar to mine, his tan hair was worn professional. He had a lab coat on that was as white as his snarling teeth.

"I said get up!"

He yanked me up by the back of my shirt and slammed me into the wall; his hand wrapped tightly around my neck. Our eyes met, both his eyes were almost bright yellow. Shivers went up and down my spine.

His snarl turned into a crooked grin, he began to chuckle.

"You've got a lot to learn, rookie."

He let me go, and I pushed him down. I grabbed his collar and curled my fist. A sudden electric shock exploded in my wrist and flooded my body. I screamed in pain.

He threw me off and continued to press a little button. Every time, a wave of electricity sent my body into pure agony. When he stopped his shadow loomed over me, presenting his sheer power.

"Maybe I should lay down some rules for you while I'm your supervisor. 

Rule number 1: Don't fuck with me. 

Rule number 2: You'll do whatever the fuck I tell you to, no questions asked.

And rule number 3: If you ever break any of these rules, step out of line, or dare to disrespect me, I'll do this."

He clicked the button again, electrocuting me again.

"Got it?"

I stared up at him, my anger was boiling over, but I kept my mouth shut.

"Good. Now that we got that out of the way, get off the floor cunt."

He grabbed my arm and swung the ajar door open. I stumbled over as he dragged down the hall. Small hands began to reach under the doors, grabbing at air. Sobbing pleas bounced off of the walls. A hand latched onto my ankle. It was small and littered in bruises and infected cuts. I looked at the hole and saw a face; a child. 

For a moment, we locked eyes.

Never in my life I had felt such a chill.

His bruises and cuts showed how brutality they treated a child no older than 5; so how will they treat me?

______7 Years Ago________

Alese

I never flown before. The clouds look like a giant, fluffy field from here. I wonder if I could walk on them.

I glance at Jaclyn; I could here the music coming from her giant headphones, her eyes stared at the seat in front of us.

"Jackie?"

I tugged at her hoodie sleeve, she turned her head and paused her MP3 player.

"Can people walk on clouds?"

"Can you walk on water?"

"No."

"Well there you go."

She looked forward again and pressed play. Usually she would be more playful, but not now. Ever since mommy and daddy told us that we were moving, she hasn't been the same. She's been so mean and angry, yelling at mom and dad at random.

I've been pretty mad too. I don't want to leave either. I'm going to miss our old house and school. I hated saying goodbye to Skyler.

I looked down at the little stuffed lamb Skyler gave me before I left. It looked like a cloud it's self.

Cloud, I like it.

I squeezed Cloud into my chest, a smile spread across my face.

"Everything is going to be okay."

______Present Time_______

Leonardo

A scream ripped out of my chest. 

WHAM!!

Another blow struck, its hot, bone crunching pain slammed onto my shoulder blades. My nails dug into concrete.

WHAM!! WHAM!! WHAM!!

Three more. I pressed my forehead onto the block, crying in agony. Something under my skin pounded, threatening to blow.

He took the metal paddle back out of the furnace, I could feel the heat start burning my back as he lined up.

WHAM!!!

That's all it took. The thing tore out of my back, ripping through flesh and skin. I couldn't breathe, my body shivered uncontrollably. It hurt so much, it was just a consent throbbing pain.

His palm pressed down on my head while a needle sunk into my neck. 

I felt my back twitched, and the man flew across the room. I lifted my head a little; he had a giant gash across his chest and a little blood dribbled out from the corner of his mouth. He slumped over, he didn't move ever after that.

My eyes widened in horror, my heart pounded in my ears. I became light head, the room began to spin. My head slammed back down, I could here people coming in. All I could hear were voices, and I can't tell if their real or in my head.

"Take him to room 536 for examination before taking to the morgue." My 'supervisor''s voice ordered

"He's going to be one tough nut to crack, you know?" A woman's voice chimed in.

"Yes I do, Miss. Thatcher. Thank you for reminding me." He replied in a sarcastic tone.

"Oh don't worry, I've got a few tricks up my sleeve if you need any help."

"Perhaps, Miss. Thatcher."

"You don't have to be so formal around me Phillip."

He let out a little sigh and silence fell over them.

"Alright then I'll get too it immediately."

Her heels clicked as she walked away. They slowly became fainter and fainter till they totally disappeared.


	16. Comfort

Alese

My breath tastes like pickled onions and my back is killing me. I sit up and rub my eyes to wake me up. I look at the back seat that I used as a bed, revealing that I also slept on a fucking buckle.

"No wonder." I groaned as I massaged my back.

Town was only a few miles away from here. Maybe I can get some clean clothes instead of this jumper they put me in and a bite to eat. Of course, this means stealing.

I climb up to the front and turn on the ignition. I drive off the side and started heading down the road. The sky was a colorful painting of light pinks and golds and with bare birch trees in the foreground. It was a pleasant scenery, I would probably enjoy it more if it wasn't for the obvious situation at hand.

Everything seemed pretty quiet. Most of the shops were dark and not a single pedestrian was to be seen. I found a good place to park and began walking to the nearest clothing store. I stuffed my hands into a jacket's pockets which I found lying in the passenger seat. I looked into a dark window of a clothing/outdoor store; racks of jeans, jackets, shoes, shirts etc. filled the room. I went up to the door and read the sign on display.

CLOSED THANKSGIVING DAY

Huh.

I totally forgot that today was Thanksgiving.

I grabbed a near by rock and smashed the glass door open.

"Well I'm thankful for it being Thanksgiving."

I hastily jumped in and started grabbing clothes that I guessed were my size. I stuffed them into a large backpack that I also found. I quickly put on a hoodie and jeans, along with hiking boots and a cap. I almost left the jacket, but it looked so oddly familiar. I decided to take it along. I also took a water bottle and a couple boxes of granola bars before dipping out.

I slam into the truck and skid out, my heart was beating rapidly. I'm so freaked out that I actually stole probably hundreds of dollars in clothing, but my body felt so numb as if I really didn't care. I felt so hollow, as if this was all a really fucked up dream.

Nothing felt real.

Let's recap.

Me, a 15 year old girl, had my parents murdered in front of me and was turned into some livening weapon when I was 9. My sister died and was reborn and now works for the same people that killed her, mom and dad. And on the same night I decided to go on a suicide mission to kill that asshat Credell, I save my now only friend, Leonardo. Oh, and did I forget to mention that I also had sex with him and fell in love with him before realizing that he was a fucking turtle. And now, I have abandoned him in order to go to two random coordinates where I'm guessing his brothers are.

Right now, my life is breathtakingly fucked up.

I want to turn back. I want to help him. But, I can't go alone, I would probably get locked up too. If I can rescue his brothers, and we work together to get him out, then there may be a chance. 

But I don't know them, what if they don't believe me? And, how would I rescue them? What if they security it thicker that Credell's? How would I get in with out getting caught or killed?

I am just doing this on a whim.

No plan

No help

Just me

All alone, all over again.

Leonardo

"Just relax. Ma ma is going to take good care of you"

I could barely move, but I could feel everything. I dug my fingers into the blanket. Her head bobbed up and down again, sliding her tongue on my member. Tears rolled down my cheeks as involuntary moans slipped out of my mouth.

"See, doesn't feel good, baby?" Her thumb made little circles on my tip.

It may have felt technically good, but I wasn't enjoying it. I was scared out of my mind. She used her powers to pin me down, and now she can do whatever she wants to me. Including rape.

"Ma ma can make it feel even better."

Her head slammed down, I shirked as her mouth consumed me. She began to go up and down, becoming faster and faster.

"Stop! Please! Stop it! Stop it!" I managed to get out in between gasps and moans. She suddenly did stop and looked up at me with a devilish grin.

"Alright then, baby."

She unclasped her lace bra reveling her abnormal large breasts. My eyes widened. Her panties fell to her knees, but she grabbed them and discarded them. She put her hands on my chest and lined herself up. I opened my mouth, but she slipped down too quickly. She gasped and tilted her head back.

"Oh fuck!" She screamed as she slid me in and out of her. Her tight walls rub up against me, sending ripples of pleasure and discomfort through my body.

"Ah- ah- get off- Ah!- bitch!"

She shoved her bra in my mouth to shut me up. She began going faster, trailing off her moans with laughter. Her hair stuck to her sweaty body, her eyes gleamed with lust.

She quickly grabbed my hands and placed them on her boobs. I tried to pull away, but her control was just too powerful. Another wave rushed through me, causing me to dig my fingers into her. She groaned in pleasure.

"Doesn't that feel good, baby? Don't you love how ma ma makes you feel?"

I screamed disagreements, but my voice was muffled by her makeshift gag. More moans spilled out of my mouth as she went faster and faster. My mouth opened so wide that the bra slipped out. I thought I was going to faint.

"Cum baby! Cum for ma ma!"

All the sudden, I felt a sweet release. I arched my back and took deep breaths. She lifted up and straddle my mid torso. She put my numb arms to my sides.

"What a good boy. Ma ma's really proud of you." She cooed as she swiped away a little drool from the side of my mouth. She pressed a small kiss on my cheek and laid down her head in the crook of my neck.

"Goodnight baby."


	17. Lone Wolf

Alese

"It's all your fault! You're the one who fucking did this to me!"

I took a step back, getting further cornered into the wall.

"I didn't mean to! I'm so sorry!"

"No you're not. Not yet."

He lunged forward, digging my back into the plaster. I didn't struggle, I could only stare into his empty eyes.

"Please Leo, let me go. I love you." I choked out as a last ditch attempt.

"I know you do, but who cares about you?"

I felt a sharp pain in my abdomen, I held I tightly. I looked around and found myself still in my truck. I looked down at my belly, an electric, searing cramp swelled. I felt a hot wetness down in my panties, soaking through my pants. I slammed my head back down on the seat, pressing down onto my stomach.

"I forgot about you fucker."

Periods

And I thought things couldn't get worse.

I twisted around, desperate to get comfy. I didn't have any pain killers or pads/tampons. I kicked the cushions and screamed, hoping to release some of the pain.

And of course, the agony raged on.

"Wonderful."

I took me forever to fall back asleep. But I when I woke back up, I immediately went to the nearest pharmacy.

I grabbed a couple twenties from the money that I hid in the glove box for emergencies, mainly for gas only, or, such as now, extreme emergencies.

I tide my jacket around my waist to hide the Red Sea on my ass and marched into CVS.

As I was walking through the store, I had the sinking realization that I've had less then 8 hours of sleep over the course of two days and spent the rest of that time literally non stop driving. I began dozing off, possibly falling in and out of sleep in the toiletries aisle.

The lady behind the counter looked at me wide eyed as she ringed up my ibuprofen.

"Are you ok?"

"Please tell me there's a place to get coffee around here." I said with my eyes half open.

The lady kindly gave me directions to the nearest coffee shop and a map of the town.

"Are you sure your ok?"

"Yah yah, I'm fine."

After getting changed, I walked into the shop. It had a nice, quiet vibe. I took a seat up at a bar they had.

"What can I get you?"

I looked up and locked eyes with an older man with an white apron. I gave a small smile and respond.

"Just a normal cup of coffee, please."

He handed me a mug filled with the warm, dark beverage with the complimentary cream and sugar. I added three creamers and five packs of sugar. The man chuckle at the amount of sugar I poured into my coffee. I can't help it, I like it sweet.

He looked up and locked eyes with someone at the door. His smile instantly drop and his eyes narrowed.

"What's up doc?" Someone jumped onto the stool next to me.

"What do you want."

"A red eye, as usual." The stool creaked as it spun around.

"Who's the new kid."

"Just another customer, Mac." He said coldly as he placed their order in front of them.

"Hey, who are you." A playful punch hit my arm, and I turn my head to finally look at them.

It was a girl, maybe in her late teens. Her eyes were a pale blue gray. Her skin was also extremely pale but a thick band of freckles stretched across her cheeks, nose, and ears. There were 4 piercings on each of her ears, one on the right nostril, and one one her left eyebrow. Her hair was in a pixie cut, with two longer strands that came down to her chin at the sides of her face and spiky bangs.

"Oh isn't she adorable." She rustled my hair, but I pulled my head back.

"Mac, for the last time, stop harassing the costumers."

"Fine, fine." She put her hands up, but then immediately turned back to me.

"So what's your name."

"Mac, out."

"I-"

"Out."

"Fine."

She grabbed her coffee and walked out to the front, leaning her back on the window.

"I'm sorry for that, ma 'am. Mac is the town's bad influence. She just doesn't listen."

"Bad influence?" I raised an eyebrow, curious of what he meant.

"It just she walks around town all day, smoking cigarettes, making graffiti, going into shops just to harass costumers. Nobody's sure if she has a job or even a place to live. Nobody even knows what her real name is, she just says to call her Mac Tíre or Mac. In fact, she kind of just, appeared."

I looked back at her. I shouldn't really care all that much, right?

After I finished my coffee, I got up and waved the man goodbye. I walked back out into the bitter cold, making my way to my truck.

All the sudden, an arm wrapped around on top of my shoulders.

"Hey there!"

I twirled around, away from them. It was the girl again, her hands shoved forcefully into her jean pockets and began rocking back and forth on her heels.

"Eah! Eah! Eah! I'm not kidnapping you, kid."

"You're Mac Tí-y? Tíe? Tík?"

"Tíre, but just call me Mac. What's yours?"

"Alese."

"Cool name. Now tell me, is it New York, Orlando, San Fransisco, or British Columbia?"

What?

"Look I'm just trying to get to my car, so I'm gunna get-"

She suddenly grabbed my wrists and ran me into the ally and press me against the wall in lightning like speed.

"New York, Florida, Canada, or California?"

I looked blankly at her. I was still slightly confused, but I decided to say something.

"Canada..?"

Her eyes lit up. She immediately got off of me and jumped up and down with a big smile.

"I knew it! I knew it! I know one when I see one!"

"You knew what?"

"That you where from British Columbia too! I don't come across ones that are from BC very often, but I do know them when I see them."

"Wait what do you mean?"

"A lot of kids from the labs come here, it's kinda a safe haven."

"How? How do they know to come here?"

"Same reason you're here."

"They just pass through?"

"Oh dang, sorry. No, I send out a message to kids that escape, sometimes, a lot of times, it doesn't quite make it, or I don't know that their there. It's my power, just so you know so you won't ask."

"Wow, that's- so amazing for you to do."

"Yah, yah, I know. Wanna go to the hideout? You can crash there if you want to."

I looked down at my feet, I couldn't explain how much wanted to just chill and maybe smoke a joint, just totally forget about the crazy world for a moment.

"I can't, I have to go, well, save some people."

"Who?"

"Family of a friend of mine."

"I could help if you want."

My heart skip a beat, was she being serious?

"Wait, what?! Really!?"

"Sure, but, I can only help you if you join the group. It's just part of my rule for myself"

I thought about it for a little bit. I barely knew anything about this group, but if I do join I can get help.

"You don't have to stay forever, if that's something you're worried about. All you'll be doing is helping with chores and stuff."

I inhaled a deep breath of air and closed my eyes.

Do I want to do this? Even when I hardly know anything about this deal?

"Fuck it." I put my hand out and she tightly grabbed it.

"Fuck it."


	18. Judgement

Alese 

"So, who's this friend of yours?" 

Those words slipped out of Mac's mouth, shattering the once tense silence as we put one foot in front of the other down the empty ally.

"Another patient."

"Oh really? Were you cell mates or something?"

"No, I saved him, it's kinda complicated."

She cocked her brow and tilted her head.

"What's his name?"

"Leonardo."

"Leonardo? That sounds like a snobby name."

I immediately stopped in my tracks

"What!? No! He's a really nice person , you can't judge-"

"Alese, chill. I said his name sounded snobby, I didn't say a thing about him actually being snobby."

I stopped and realized how defensive I was and my cheeks flushed in embarrassment.

"He's your boyfriend, isn't he?" She smirked at me.

"No, no he isn't. He's just a really good friend, my only friend in fact. He is probably the closest thing to family I have."

"Oh come on, he can't be your only friend." She leaned over towards me, implying herself being my friend.

"Mac, I've only known you for 10 minutes."

"Yah yah, but that may change. Only time will tell."

She put her hands behind her head and looked up at the cloudy, gray sky.

"So where is this best buddy of yours now?"

I bit my lip, trying to collect my word and figure out what to say.

"He's- uh- um-"

She glanced at me .

"HegotcapturedbyCredellandislockedupthere..." I said quickly spat out in one long word.

Mac looked blankly at me in silence. I looked down at the ground worried of what she was going to say next.

"So he's still there?"

I nodded my head.

"In that shit hole?"

"Yah."

She suddenly grabbed my wrist and ran off the other way. My feet tried to keep up, but she was to fast. Her hand slide off mine and my feet slipped under me, making me fall onto the side walk. She turned around looking extremely concerned at me.

And just before I could begin screaming at the top of my lungs at her, she said...

"Where's that truck you were talking about!?"

"What?"

"Where the hell is it, Alese! We need to go NOW!!"

"Wait I thought we were..."

"Screw that, I'll just call the gang and tell them we're running a little late. We have a friend to save!"

"But what about the deal?"

"I made some last minute changes. Come on, less talking more running!" She helped me up and began to run again. I was able to match her pace, but I could see that she was holding back. 

"Do you even have a plan?"

"Yup!"

"What is it?"

"Drive to Canada and save your friend!"

"That's it!? How are we gunna get in without getting caught in the first place!?"

"I dunno, we'll figure it out as we go!"

 

Leonardo

 

My body was sore. It hurt to move. Visions of Jaclyn's laughing face haunted my dreams. Hitting me or zapping me with the cuff. My eye was swollen from last night. 

Last night, Jaclyn decided to add a man that I didn't recognize into the mix. And I thought the night before that was bad. 

I remember her saying...

"I thought it would be fun if daddy joined in."

I shuddered, I remembered it so clearly that it was like she was saying it now. 

I want to go home. I want to be surrounded by my brothers. I want to know everything is going to be ok. I wish none of this ever happened. I wish I saw the signs that it was actually an ambush. I wish I would've fought harder for them. I wish I would've won and went back home. I wish I would've never even stepped foot in Canada. I wish Credell never existed. That fucker has never done anything good to this world. I hate this. These have been the worst days in my life. Everything has been nothing but bad luck.

But... Alese...

I couldn't help but let her creep into my mind.

With out this chain of unfortunate events, I would have never met her and experienced the exhilarating feelings that she was able to unlock.

It is said; sometimes you have to take the salty with the sweet, and it makes the sweet just that sweeter.

But is it really worth it?

I bit my lip, I felt guilty for even thinking that. I love her, and I can hardly remember living without this feeling.

I was taught to repress these kind of feelings, to think with my head before my heart.

If I'm thinking with my head, it would probably be best if this whole dilemma never happened. I would be back home with my family. And she's a smart girl, she'd probably figure things out for herself.

But if I'm thinking with my heart, I can't bare the thought of her being alone. I want to be by her side forever; as a friend, or a brother, or even a lover. I know we can figure something out, hopefully finding my brothers and going home.

Just nothing will ever be the same.

I keep switching back and forth, listening to the pros and cons of each perspective. It gradually got louder and louder. It was like two voices screaming at me and each other in a violent argument. I felt torn in two.

All the sudden, harsh, high pitched ringing swelled in my ears. I put my palms over my ears, but the sound only increased. The voices grew louder along with the ringing. I sat up and put my head in between my knees, before flinging my head back onto the the wall.

The shock of slamming my head on the concrete shot my eyes open.

Everything when silent.

Two pairs of eyes stared at me.

 

Alese

 

"... So I drove to the nearest coffee shop, and that's where I met you."

"Huh. That's pretty crazy."

"Yah I guess."

I leaned back into the seat and put my feet onto the dash board. I looked outside the window, admiring the beauty of the sunset. 

Mac's fingers tapped on the steering wheel. Her denim shirt's sleeves were rolled up at her elbows. Her hair swayed a little in the breeze the heater was making. Her eyes reflected the orange and pink of the sky.

I pulled my jacket tighter around me, bringing the warmth closer.

"Mac?"

"Mm hm."

"Thank you."

"Don't thank me. It's just what I do for people like us."

She looked at me, her eyes looked like deep voids. She gave a faint smile before returning to the road.

"I'm going to drive as long as I can tonight, so you better get comfy."

I nodded my head and looked back at the sun.

It just barely peaked over the horizon. The pink clouds streaked across the sky. Gold surrounded the sun as it faded to orange and slowly into a darker blue. The sun looked like a droplet of blood before the sky all the sudden flashed green.


	19. Love

Leonardo

I couldn't believe my eyes. Two of me looked down at me. Well me when I was still in New York, but still. One had a cold, stern look in his eyes, the other had a soft, tender look in his.

"What the fuck is going on?... H-how?-"

And as soon as they were there, they disappeared. I scanned my eyes around the room over and over again, but no sign of the two mes.

"Leo... Help..."

My eyes snapped back in front of me. Alese was lying on the ground, her eyes were foggy and blood dripped from her nose and mouth. Her body was littered with bruises and cuts. Her body was contorted as if her spin had snapped.

"Alese..."

But before I could even move, she was gone.

"Leo please... Please help me..."

Her voice was coming from everywhere. I swung my head around, desperate to find her.

"Everything hurts... Please..."

"Alese just hold on, I'm going to find you." 

I staggered to my feet, carefully listening for her voice.

"Please hurry... I don't have much... Time..."

"Alese, where are you! Please, you need to tell me."

"Here..." 

Her voice directed me to the small vent. Her voice echoed before dying out. 

"Alright, I just-"

Her scream ripped into my ears I stumbled down onto the floor. I knocked my bowl and spoon across the floor making a large crash.

"Alese! Are yo-"

My eyes met with the monster's eyes. He was only inches away from my face, his pale yellow eyes seemed to stare straight into my soul. I backed into the corner, my chest rose and feel twice a second.

"Why are you trying to run away from me?"

His hand brushed over my right side of my face and stopped at my eye.

"I'm part of you. And there's no running from that."

 

Alese

 

I woke up to the gentle rock of the truck. I could hear some music quietly playing through the speakers.

"Hey sleepy head, how did you sleep?"

"Better than usual."

"I would imagine. You slept all afternoon!"

I looked out the window and noticed the sun was nearly touching the west horizon. Its reflection shimmered on the surface of a body of water. The road was paved along side it; with a tall, steep hill to the right and a small barrier preventing cars going off the edge and into the water to my left.

"Mac, where are we? I don't think this is the right way."

"Of course it is, I just took a little detour."

"You what!?"

"Hey, hey. Chill, its only a 3 hour difference. Its not that big of a deal."

"Not that big of a deal!? Mac, we don't have time for this! The more time we take to get there, the more time Creedell has to turn more people into weapons! Do you understand that!"

Her shoulders dropped, her eyes fell.

"I do, I really do Alese. But you need to loosen up a little, learn to relax. Trust me, you will find your friend and get him out of that shit hole. But for now, you need to relax. I drove over here for you, for you to see and enjoy. Have you ever seen the Pacific?"

I let out a sigh and grumbled out,

"No."

"Wanna a closer look?"

"No."

"Well I do." 

She pulled over and parked the truck. She left the car running and walked across the street. I slumped into my seat and listened to Karma Police as it quietly played. 

______7 Years Earlier_______

"Its weird."

"I guess a little, but its good, right?"

"Yah, but I couldn't understand what he was saying sometimes."

"Me either."

Jaclyn put her her MP3 back into her pocket and looked back up at the sky. I leaned my head onto her shoulder and she began brushing her fingers through my hair.

The screen door suddenly slammed and two pairs of footsteps crunched through the snow.

"Charles! Where the fuck are you going!" Mom screamed at my dad who was swaying side to side, walking towards the truck. She ran towards him and grabbed his arm.

"Don't fucking touch me!" Dad pushed mom down onto the ground.

I was stunned, my whole body was shaking.

"Mom!!" Jacyln ran and quickly climbed down the ladder, while dad sped off.

"Mom, are you ok?" 

Jackie embraced mom. Mommy only responded in tears.

Tears began streaking down my face again. Why did dad push her and abandon her? Why would anyone do that to anybody. I thought they loved each other.

I don't understand why people say I'm like my father. I'm not, I know I'm not. Would never hurt anybody, and I would never abandon anyone, especially my family.

________Present Day_______

I said a lot of things to myself as a kid, and most of them were promises. And now, most of them are broken.

I looked out the window and saw Mac watching the sunset. She didn't seem like she was going to change her mind.

I took the keys out of the ignition and walked outside. I plopped down next to Mac and stared at the sky.

"I was wondering when you were going to join me."

"Well I'm here now, you happy?"

Mac laughed and looked at me.

"Extremely."

The waves crashed 20 feet below on jagged rocks. Thousands of golden sparkles flicked on the churning ocean.

"Alese, you're not the only one here on a time crunch. The longer I'm gone, the more pissed my girlfriend gets! And she is a fucking hurricane when she gets angry! It's pretty terrifying."

"Girlfriend?"

"Oh god, please don't tell me your a homophobe."

"What! No, no. I've just never met someone who's gay."

"Well, yah. You've been cooped up for six years, so I understand the shock."

"Well, it's whatever makes you truly happy. That's my philosophy. If being with girls makes you happy, then go for it. If it's boys, same thing. Be with the people who make you feel like the luckiest person in the world. Fall in love with the people who will love you back..."

Silence fell in between us, Mac stared at me in disbelief. I felt my subconscious trailing towards Leonardo. Oh how I wish he was here now. He would probably love this view.

"Alese."

I turned to her, concern flooded her eyes. Her hands reached towards my face. I leaned back but her palms settled against my cheeks.

"Please don't cry, Alese."

"What do you mean..?"

I wiped my face and felt something wet under my fingers.

"You miss him, don't you."

I nodded. I felt more tear falling down, my eyes stung and my breath began to hitch. Mac looked down at me with pity and sympathy. 

"Everything is going to be ok, you'll get him back. I promise."

She pulled me in and tightly hugged me. I grabbed her collar and cried into her shirt. She brushed her fingers through my short hair.


	20. Chance

Leonardo

"Alright Leonardo, please lift up the cube."

I grabbed the wood cube in the middle off the table and picked it and dropped it back down.

"Leonardo, we have been here all day, and you are not leaving till you do what I ask of you."

"I don't know what you want! I'm doing exactly what you're telling me! What the fuck am I supposed to do?!" I screamed at the intercom.

"With your telekinesis, dummy."

Jaclyn responded, with a smooth yet impatient voice.

"What?"

"Use your mind to lift the cube."

"How in hell am I supposed to do that? That's impossible!"

"Listen, I'm about to go and I have no plans to come back here later. This is your last chance before your stuck in here until I decide to come back."

I stared down at the cube in complete confusion. 

"Hurry up, baby."

I look back at the one way glass, rage burned in the back of my skull. I could feel her thin smirk from here.

"You better shut the fuck up."

"Those are very naughty words to use to your mommy. But I guess that because you're a very naughty boy."

"Shut up you whore!"

I don't care if she is Alese's sister, I'm going to snap her neck if she doesn't shut her mouth.

"Maybe the baby needs a little playtime to calm down."

"I SAID SHUT UP!!"

The glass suddenly made a giant crack and the two halfs of the wood block clattered to the floor. There was a large dent in the middle of the window where cracks branched out and looked like a spider web.

There was a strange buzz in the back of my head. I heard something like a drop of water and looked down. A small splatter of blood was on the metal table and was directly under my head. I brought my hand up and touched one of my nostrils. I pulled my hand back, and saw blood smeared on my fingertips.

"Oh god..."

Did I actually do that? Did I actually throw that block of wood, with my mind? My hands began to shake at the thought, my whole body in fact. 

"What did they do to me..."

My head jerked up towards the intercom/camera.

"What did you do to me! What did you do!"

There was no response, only a hum of a fan in the other room. 

"I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME!! ANSWER ME!"

My chair propelled through the air and crashed through the glass. I collapsed, my knees slammed onto the concrete floor. The chains that were fastened on the table and cuffed on my wrists were the only thing keeping me from lying limp on the floor.

Blood dripped out from my nose at a alarming rate. A large, red puddle formed at my knees. My chest heaved up and down, pumping much needed air into the lungs.

I lifted my head painfully up. Nobody was there, the room was completely empty. I pushed myself up, my legs shook like mad and sent shooting pain throughout my body. I pulled on the chains, but they wouldn't budge. 

Well, if could throw a entire chair through an inch of reinforced glass, I can surely... 

The chains suddenly popped off with ease by the expense of a minor headache. For the first time in who knows how long, I felt free.

But I couldn't celebrate yet, I was still here. I need to get out of here while I still have the chance.

I stumbled over to the window, peering over the edge and looking in the other side. Jaclyn was lying on the floor unconscious. There was a gash on her head where the chair must have hit her. I slide into the room through the window and stood over her body.

I was tempted to kill her. It would have been so easy. Right then and there, I wouldn't have to deal with her anymore. But what would I tell Alese, how could I tell her that I killed her sister. It would be extremely dishonorable of me to do so.

I spotted the cuff that they always put on me. I grabbed it and pulled up the key pad before slamming it on her wrist. At least I can give myself some time before she comes after me.

I warily slipped into the hallway, my heart slammed against my ribs. My back pressed onto the gray wall, I wasn't sure exactly what to do next. A guard could turn the corner at any moment and see me. But if I run blindly down the halls, it would be nearly impossible for nobody to see me.

"What the hell are you doing out here!"

Well, seems like that decision was made for me.

I sprinted away from the guard, bullets ricocheted off the walls. I turned a little too hard at the corner and slammed into the wall, but I pushed off it and stumbled forward.

I made another turn and was face to face with two other guards.

"Get him!" The first guard screamed behind me.

I pushed them and ran in between them as their arms swung through the air, desperate to restrain me. I flew past them, I felt a smile emerging across my face as I began running miles ahead of them.

Everything suddenly became a blood red, sirens wailed and echoed throughout the building.

"Asset, 0550, has gone rogue. All guards of every rank are to capture and contain the asset, 0550.Proceed with caution." A robotic female voice stated in a loop, with my number spliced in.

A large metal door began to lower down, cutting me off my route to freedom. I ran as fast as I could and slide under it, with only millimeters to spare.

The door slammed down and another door and the end of this stretch of hallway locked shut. I was trapped. Surprisingly, there were no guards, but I knew they were going to figure out that I'm in here.

I looked up and down the hall, realizing where I was. Metal doors covered the walls, each with a pair of eyes staring at me. Each door was lock shut and had a key pad next to it.

My nails dug into my palm, my chest tightened to the point where I could hardly breath. It felt like somebody was electrocuting my brain. I screamed in agony and collapsed onto the ground.

All the doors popped open, and frightened children stumbled out. They began to swarm around me, concern and fear covered their faces.

I pushed myself up a little, but my elbows buckled under my weight. A little girl grabbed my shoulder and tried to help me up. Others followed, and helped me to my feet.

I scanned over them, all of them seemed to be reduced to almost nothing. The giant metal cuffs on their wrists stood out like a sore thumb. I looked down at my bare wrist, it's was raw and two red holes were punched into my arm. With it on, I couldn't access anything that these men forced upon me, but now with it gone, it gives me the opportunity to escape.

I knelt down to their level, they all stumbled back.

"Listen, I know you're all scared, I am too. But tonight, we're all going to get out of here."

They looked at me like I was crazy, but I could see the feeling of hope behind their eyes.

"You need to use the abilities that they gave you to your advantage. There are still others that are locked away, so use everything you've got to free them and spread the message."

"But what if they catch us?"

I turned my head to an older boy, about my age with messy red hair and a doubtful face. A girl that looked just like him was hide behind him.

"What's your name?"

"Michael."

My heart stopped at the sound of his name. 

"Michael, I promise you that if you all stay and work together, they won't have even the slightest chance of catching any of you."

His eyes widened and nodded my head. I couldn't help but smile, and he smiled back.

The cuffs clattered on the floor at their feet. I swayed back and forth, threatening to fall over again. Michael looked horrified and tried to steady me.

The doors slide open, guards poured out and all were carrying automatic guns. Everyone was screaming in terror, but Michael kept a strong face.

"Lily! Do the thing!"

She hesitated for a moment before spreading her arms. Bullets began raining down, but they didn't hit a single person. I looked up, a transparent dome formed around us, protecting us. Michael reached up and pressed his hand against it. A wave speed down the hall and made the guards fly back. 

Everybody looked to the twins, before sprinting out while wildly using their special abilities and some letting out their tractus. 

"Come on, let's go."

I nodded and stumbled to my feet, they grabbed my hands and tugged.

"YOU!"

I turned around and my stomach dropped.

Jaclyn stood in the door way, her eyes were filled with rage. Her usual professional, clean look was completely out the window; her jacket and glasses were missing, her hair was a complete mess, blood stained her white blouse, and her makeup was smeared. Her tractus was unsheathed and she looked ready to kill.

"YOU FUCKING BASTERD!"

I looked back at the twins, their eyes were as wide as golf balls.

"Run."

"But you said-"

"RUN."

They took one slow step back before booking it.

I turned back to Jaclyn, feeling all the thoughts of freedom jumping out the window.

"You should've killed me while you had the chance, idiot."


	21. Found

Alese

"Leo..."

"Excuse me?"

"Leo, I saw Leo."

"I'm confused."

I closed my eyes again.

"He's hurt, really hurt."

"Are you high?"

"No. Jaclyn is taking him away."

"Alese, you're freaking me out. How are you seeing this?"

"The butterfly."

"What butterfly-"

She stuck her head over the stirring wheel and squinted her eyes. Spot lights waved around and a child ran past use with remarkable speed.

"What the fuck..." She said under her breath.

"Let's go." I unbuckled my seat belt and took off my jacket while she parked the truck in the bushes.

We ran to the chain link fence, and everything was going to shit. Guards were running in every direction, some were running towards the children, and other were running away.

"Why exactly did you take off you jacket, it's fucking freezing."

"You're not wearing on, plus it's a nice jacket, I don't want to ruin it."

She shrugged and we slipped through the hole in the fence. 

"He's on the top floor, room 23."

She stopped and turned to me.

"How the hell do you know this."

"It's complicated."

She shook her head and pressed on. 

"Who are you?!" A man ran in front of us who was wearing a lab coat and with his tractus waving about.

"We're just picking up a friend. So if you let us through-"

"You aren't going anywhere, sweetheart." He grabbed onto her arm. She pulled back, trying to shake him off.

"Sweetheart!?"

All the sudden, a tractus emerged from her back. I was taken back in shock and in awe.

It was beautiful. It had three parts that moved like silk in the wind. It was a brilliant ice blue with streaks of pink and lavender. It seemed to glow and didn't have a spot of black like all tractuses have.

The man stumbled back and looked up at her in fear before running for his life.

"Thank you." She turned to me and laughed.

"Pick your jaw off the ground and let's get going."

I nodded my head and followed her inside.

Leonardo

Where am I?...

I feel like I've asked that question way to often, but seriously.

"He could flatten an entire skyscraper if he wanted to, Miss. Thatcher! You can't let your guard down for one second around him! Especially when he doesn't have the cuff on! This was too close of a call!"

"Sir, he hardly knows how to even unsheathe his tractus with a large dose of adrenaline. He just got lucky."

"Miss. Thatcher, I don't think you understand. He was able too unleash every patient within five minutes!"

"And he can hardly use his abilities for more then five minutes without passing out."

"Jaclyn, he is the most valuable and powerful asset I have ever created. He may seem weak now, but with time and practice, he would be unstoppable."

"So what do we do?"

"Wipe him."

"But sir, it's too early."

"We don't have time, Jaclyn."

Alese

My hand slide across the metal railing as we climb the ten flights of stairs.

"God, when does it end?" Mac whined

"Eventually. I hope he's okay."

"Most likely not. The tenth floor is way worse then the white room."

"Why?" My lip quivered and my hand shook in worry.

"Its where they 'wipe' you. They basically tamper with your memories and moral code and turn you into one of their personal flying monkeys."

"So that's what happened to Jaclyn."

She nodded her head.

"We need to hurry before-"

The entire building suddenly shook as if a explosion went off. I looked to Mac, her eyes were wide with shock. I grabbed her hand and we ran up the stairs to the tenth floor.

I kicked the door open, it looked like a scene from a horror movie. The hallways were dimly light and sparks rained down from broken lights. The walls, ceilings, and floors were cracked and crumbling. All of the windows were shattered and the rubble was floating a few inches off the ground.

"Oh hell no! I ain't going a foot in there!" She took many steps back but I grabbed her arm and pulled her in.

She hugged my arm tightly as we walked down the halls.

"Why does your boyfriend have to be creepy? This is freaking me out! I want to go back!"

I rolled my eyes, especially when she screamed. Well, until I saw what she was screaming at.

"That's a dead body! Did he do that?!"

I gulped, it was a guard but his head was missing. Just above him was a giant splatter of blood.

"Come on." I dragged her as she was totally losing her mind.

More body began to appear, all with the same death as the last. The sea of bodies became thicker and thicker till,-

"Leo."

I wiggled out of Mac's grasp and ran to him. He was sitting up against the wall in this empty room with more dead men littered around the floor. He tractus was embedded into the wall and his eyes were closed as if he was asleep.

I kneeled down in front of him and brushed my hand over his cheek. 

His eyes flickered open. They were empty and hollow at first but were quickly filled with recognition and tears.

"Alese?..."

All the rubble fell to the floor and blood began to flow over already dried blood under his nose. He fell to the floor, his tractus retracted and he closed his eyes. I shook his shoulder, desperate to wake him again.

"Alese, he's out. It maybe hours before he wakes up. Let's just grab him and go."

She grabbed him by the forearms and started lifting him up, I joined in and wrapped on of his arms over my shoulder. She did the same and we began to carry him down the stairs.

Even with enhanced strength and the two of us carrying a equal amount, he was still heavy as hell.

I was grateful that we didn't have to go up anymore stairs. But I did feel like I was about to fall about every five seconds.

Next thing I knew, Jaclyn came running up the stairs and nearly ran into us. 

"Fuck."

She gritted her teeth and squeezed the railing.

"This has been the WORST day of my fucking life." She said under her breath.

She swung her arm, her fist made contact with my nose. I fell back, holding my bloody nose. Mac pounced on top of her and they rolled down the stairs. I scrambled over to Leo, checking if he was okay. 

"Alese! Look out!" 

Jaclyn charged at me, kneeing my chest and throwing me onto the wall. I grabbed my neck and wheezed for breath. Jaclyn grabbed my head and I felt electricity go through my body.

"Stop going through my head!"

______9 Years Ago_________

"I can't believe it."

"It's a tragedy." My father replied, handing my mother a cup of tea.

Me and Jaclyn were both sitting on the couch and watching Beauty and the Beast, but I was secretly listening to mom and dad.

"I never would have thought this would happen, he seemed fine before."

"And he will be fine, I wouldn't worry too much about it, Mary."

"Charles, this is cancer. Even if he survives there will be long lasting effects and-"

Dad grabbed her hands and drew a deep breath.

"Everything is going to be ok, I promise you."

She nodded her head but she kept her gaze low.

"How about we invite him over for dinner one night. I'm sure it would lift our moods."

_____Present day__________

My eyes shot open, my body jerked in shock. My heart raced and my breath quickened. Everything was a blur, I couldn't focus on anything.

Something cool press down on my chest and leaned me back. My head whipped to the side and pushed the object away.

"Alese, it's okay. You're safe."

I fell back into the car seat and grabbed Mac's hand. My head turned to the back seat, where Leo was lying on his back with his knees folded together to make so he would fit.

"Don't worry about him. He'll be fine."

I leaned closer to him, examining his face.

"I'm just glad to see him again..."


	22. Remember

Alese

"Wait! Stop here!"

Mac came to a halt and looked over to me.

"Alese. There's nothing here. Just an old, beat up house."

I hopped out the truck and walked over to my house and Mac followed close behind.

The door was wide open and snow covered the floor along with other shit that was knocked down. It was a complete wreck.

"Hurry and grab what you can."

She nodded her head and begun searching around. I went immediately into my parents room, grabbing clothes for all of us and stuffing them into old hiking backpacks. I threw the packs into the living room and headed towards the bathroom.

When I opened the door, my heart sank. I stumbled into the wrong room, looking back at what I used to have.

I picked up a old photo of me and Jaclyn when we went to Grandfather mountain for vacation. I wiped the glass with my thumb and to my surprise, there was a minimal amount of dust on it. I pick up two other photos and saw the glass was clear while all the rest were opaque with filth.

I took out the three photos from their frames holding them close to my heart before pocketing them. I started walking out, only looking back once.

Mac slipped on a bleached out, tearing at the seams, pink sweater and threw her old shirt on the ground.

"I think we're all set. I grabbed toothpaste and toothbrushes, a shotgun, and some cash. Ready?"

She slung a backpack around her shoulder and grabbed another. I nodded my head and put on my pack and got the canvas bag of her findings.

We trudged outside, loading the supplies into the truck. I turned to Mac, ready to give her the signal that we were good to go.

But her mind was in another place. She was completely silent and her gaze was locked on the forest. I tried to see what caught her eye, but I couldn't see anything remarkable.

Suddenly, a wolf's head peaked around a tree. It's fur was white as the snow itself but it's eyes were glowing yellow. It began slowly inching it's way towards us, and more of them began appearing in the protection the forest.

Mac had a strange expression; it was filled with rage and fear, yet there was longing and sadness. It was a crazy concoction of emotions that it seemed I was the only one that could relate to her.

"Get in." She shoved my threw the driver side door into the passenger seat. She immediately started the engine and made a u-turn out of here. I looked out the window and at the wolf. Even though the distance between us became longer and longer, I still felt him staring at me.

Leonardo

My mind was blank, everything was blank. Light hit my eyes and it instantly burned. I threw my arms around my face and hissed. My whole body ached, I felt like I was going to die.

Something tried to grab me, and I thrashed around desperate to get it off. It peeled my hands off my eyes and pinned me down. I screamed in frustration and agony, but it didn't budge.

"Leo, open your eyes! It's me!"

I opened them, ready to attack. But what I saw made me freeze.

"See its me. Alese. It's ok."

Alese stared down at me with her beautiful eyes. Her face glowed and her dusty brown hair shimmered like gold in the light.

I felt tears rimming my eyes, I pulled her down into a tight embrace.

It didn't feel real, it felt like a dream. But I didn't care, I was just happy to hold her.

She wrapped her arms around my neck and squeezed. She nestled her head into my neck and I felt wet tears slip down.

"I love you so much, Alese."

I blurted out, just I case this was a dream and it was about to end.

"I love you too."

She chuckled into my neck and nuzzled deeper.

That was the moment I knew that this was real. A giant smile spread across my face and tears of happiness rolled down my cheek.

Nothing could ruin this moment.

"I hate to break your reunion, lovebirds, but there's a McDonalds ahead and I'm starving. What do you two want?"

Alese grunted and tore herself off of me and wiped her face.

"Mac, is that really necessary?"

"Yup."

Alese rolled her eyes while I had no fucking clue what was going on. Since when there was a third person.

"A bacon, egg, and cheese biscuit for me, please."

Alese looked down at me and had an annoyed face.

"Three of what you're having I guess." I mumbled.

I wiped my eyes and I tried to sit up, but Alese was straddling my torso. After shifting around for a bit, I finally got in a upright position.

I looked around, realizing I was in Alese's truck. I looked forward at the driver. I uneasily slipped in between the front seats and looked at this albino chick with piercings all over her face.

"And you are?..."

"Mac Tíre. But you can call me Mac."

I shook her hand, which had a insanely strong grip.

"Nice to met you Mac."

"And nice to met you too. Alese has told me a lot about you."

I slide back into my seat and raised an eyebrow at Alese.

"How much?..."

"Enough." She said meekly.

I hope so.

I didn't even bother with asking any questions, I'm just going to skip straight to acceptance about Mac Tíre being here. All that was on my mind was that I was holding Alese's hand and my raging hungry.

Eventually Mac pulled into a parking lot and handed us back the food. I immediately began scarfing down the cholesterol bombs. I could already fell my heart shutting down but I didn't care, food is food and damn it's delicious.

"Remember to swallow, big guy." Mac said, staring at me as I shoved another sandwich in my mouth.

By the time they were half way through their breakfast, I was already taking my last sip of my orange juice. I leaned back into the seat and drew a deep breath.

"Better?" Alese asked peering over her coffee.

"Definitely."

There was a long, pleasant silence while Alese and Mac finished eating. We all threw our trash into the empty bag to throw away later.

"Sooo... What now?" Mac peeped

"I dunno. We can't go to San Fransisco or Florida, Jaclyn knows now about the original plan-"

"Hold up Alese, what plan? San Fransisco? Florida? I'm confused."

"It's where your brothers are. I was hoping after we got you we could get your brothers."

"My brothers..." I slumped even further as the heavy thought of them being trapped like me dragged me down.

"I'm so sorry Leo. But Jaclyn got into my head and it would be to big of a risk because they might be waiting for us. We just need to lay low for now."

As hard as it was to accept it, I had to agree. But now with this knowledge of where they are, agreeing with Alese felt like swallowing rusty nails.

"Mac, do you have any ideas?"

Mac drummed her fingers on the stirring wheel in thought.

"What if we drive around a bit and swing to my place after the coast is a little clearer."

"How long do you think we should wait?" I asked

"Maybe a week. Definitely a couple of days."

My stomach churned, a week sounded so long but it was necessary. It gave me a sickening feeling.


	23. Cold

"I told you three was too many."

Mac said smugly as she leaned up against the metal bathroom door. I rolled my eyes before feeling more puke coming up my throat.

"You're not helping Mac."

Alese spat back, she put her hand on my head and furrowed her brows.

"I think you may have a fever, Leo."

My hands shook against the toilet bowl, Alese drew a concerned breath before turning back to Mac.

"We need to find pharmacy and a place to stay for the night. But could you ask for a plastic bag, just in case."

Mac nodded her head and exited the bathroom.

"How are you feeling right now."

"Like shit."

Alese put her hand on my back and began gently rubbing circles. My shoulders tensed up before relaxing. I looked up at her and she smiled softly at me. She looked as if she hadn't slept in days, but she still looked as beautiful as ever.

"You'll feel better soon." 

She placed a feathery kiss on my cheek, making me blush like mad.

Mac's head peered into the bathroom and held a bag.

"I got it, let's go you two."

Alese helped me up, and I stumbled to the truck. I hoped in the middle seat, immediately staring at the horizon. I clenched onto a hoodie I slipped on 

Every bump in the road threatened my mouth and let everything out. Eventually we found a grocery store with a pharmacy.

"Alright we're here."

They jumped out of truck and I leaned back, trying my best to get comfortable. The door popped open and Alese was waiting on the other side.

"Come on Leo. It's going to be freezing cold if you stay there."

"Wait, you actually want me to go in there."

"Nobody is going to see you Leo, plus it's freezing cold and I don't want your fever getting any worse."

I looked down at my attire, I didn't have much to worry about besides my hands and face. I sighed and grabbed a cap that was on the dash board. I put it on and flipped my hood up to further protect my face and from wondering eyes. When I slipped out of the truck, I shoved my hands into my hoodie's pocket.

Alese gently hugged my arm, offering stability. I greatly appreciated the gesture and leaned slightly on her.

"Alright, let's be in and out."

Mac nodded her head but I remained silent.

The automatic doors slide open, and I immediately began to feel queazy. I could only look down at the floor, but I heard the shuffle of feet and voices coming from all around us.

My heart quickened as we went further into the store. I felt my arm brush against a stranger making my heart stop.

I've never been in a public area like this. I've saved countless amounts of civilians and nearly died numerous times; yet this is by far the single most nerve racking thing I've ever done.

I don't have a clue about blending in. I've always hide in the shadows, away from the eyes of the public. I've trained to been invisible, in a way, I have learn to fear humans. Yet here I am now, walking among them.

And though I know they are probably just going about their day, I can't help but feel like their all staring at me. And all of their conversations were being twisted in my head and turned into awful mumbles about me: how shady I was, how weird I looked, that I was freakishly large, etc.

"Leo are you okay?"

My eyes shot to Alese, her eyes were wide with worry.

"I'm fine. Why."

"You just seem a little... Panicky."

I began to realize my constant need for breath and my body's uncontrollable shaking. I dare to gaze my eyes at the top rim of my hat. Peoples feet were turned towards me.

They looking at me. I could only imagine the judgmental thoughts running through their heads. I began stumbling backwards, and my back slammed onto the shelves. Soup cans clattered to the ground, and then everything went silent.

You could hear a pin drop. Soup cans piled by my feet. Embarrassment flood through my body, nothing could make this worse.

A burp escaped my throat and my stomach turned. I knew I spoke to soon.

I fell onto my knees and held my stomach within my pocket. Vomit spewed out of my mouth and onto the floor.

"Leo!"

Alese bent down and looked unsure of what to do. I was on the verge of tears, I wanted to roll up into a ball and cry where no one could hear or see me.

"Oh no..." 

Mac slide next to us with a bag in her hand. She looked around, but her gaze always ended with me.

"We better get out of here."

I stood up and walked out with Alese guiding the way. We waited outside the store for Mac. I leaned against the brick wall, drowning in humiliation. Alese did her best to comfort me without words, but her efforts weren't working. Eventually Mac emerged, saying that there was a motel near by.

"Drink this."

Alese handed me a tiny cup of NyQuil. I chugged the bitter liquid down and handed back to her in exchange for water.

"I'm sorry. Today must have been pretty shitty for you."

I let out a horse laugh.

"Trust me, this is nothing compared to the past..."

It suddenly dawned upon me, how long was I there. I had lost total track of time. Was it a month? Maybe two?

"Week."

My eyes widened. Was it truly only a week? It felt like forever, but it was only a measly week.

"Leo?"

"Hm?"

"How has... Um... This going?"

She pointed towards her copper eye. I lifted my hand up to my right eye, confused to what she was referring too.

"Is there something wrong with my eye?"

"It's not really that exactly..."

I pushed off the edge of the tub and off the bathroom floor. I walked to the mirror. My face was covered in grime and filth from the past week. But I realized what she was talking about wasn't a hygiene thing.

"I don't know, terrible?"

"True. But I mean like, what can it do?"

"Weird shit, I don't know. I really don't want to talk about it, ok?"

"Leo, I don't want to talk about it either. You getting dragged into this is seriously fucking me up. But I want to help you cope and I need to know what happened."

I looked down at the sink as a flood become to flow in my head, wave after wave. I turned back up to the mirror, staring at my eye. This thing that was inside me left this awful marking on my body, to remind me and everyone around me that it was there. I couldn't stand looking at it, yet I couldn't turn away.

"What happened last night?"

______________________

"Let me go!"

I thrashed and screamed, desperate to be released from their grasp. But they ignored my screams and pleas, throwing me into a room. Jaclyn and Credell peered into the room, exchange thoughts in a mutter.

"It won't be long before the authorities come, we need to get out of here while we can, sir."

"Very true Miss. Thatcher."

He turned to one of the guards,

"Me and Miss. Thatcher are going to travel to a safer location, we will update you on where when it's safe to do so. Until then, wipe him and put him in suspended animation while you wait."

"Yes sir."

Jaclyn and Credell hastily left the room, leaving me with a room full of angry men.

They turned on some machine with a helmet attached to it. One of them began to slowly carry it towards me, reveling in my fear. I began to hear my cuff start to beep slowly as my heart beat quicken.

"I'm going to be honest with you freak, this is going to hurt a lot, and we're going to love every second of your pathetic screams."

Two men held my head still as the other slipped it on and locked it around my neck so it couldn't come off. The one man step back to the machine and turned a dial. 

My brain felt like it was being scrambled and my body was on fire. I screamed out in pain, I began to feel my back twitching even with my cuff on with was only growing louder by the second.

"This is way funnier then that Thatcher chick, she squirmed around a lot but not nearly as much as you. You both are so weak, or were. Don't worry freak, it'll be over soon, and you'll be one of us."

He cranked up the dial, increasing the pain. Hot tears rolled down my face. This was a fate worse then death.

"Someone help me!"

The room burst into laughter after that desperate phrase slipped out.

"Do you really think anyone is going to help a thing like you? You're a monster, even in our standards, no wonder you're Dr. Credell's favorite."

My head slammed into the wall and my fingers began to embed into the plaster, the pain was unbearable. The pounding in my back swelled into my head and limbs.

All the sudden, something snapped.

The cuff and helmet clattered to the ground as my back exploded. All the men took a step back in fear.

I felt something icy and cold take hold of me. It's arms wrapped around my chest and leaned over to my ear.

"Kill them, kill them all."


	24. Fearless Leader

Mac

Why the hell does a sweet little girl like Alese have weed in her car? I came in to grab a couple bucks for the vending machine in the lobby but I end up finding a baggy with marijuana in it.

I shove it back in the glove box and slam it shut. I pocket $10 and walk back to the room. It was dark and quiet, with two empty queen beds.

The bathroom door was closed and the light shone under the door. I heard them talking earlier, but now all I can hear is the fan blowing.

I open the door just enough for my head to peer through. Both of them were curled up next to each other on the floor, fast asleep. I chuckled and grabbed a blanket. I quietly walked over to them, tucking them in.

I flicked the light off and shut the door behind me.

"Wait." Leo said, opening the door and making jump.

"Yes?"

"Do you have a minute?"

"I have all night I suppose." I shrugged

He nodded and disappeared back in the bathroom and came back out with Alese in his arms. He oh so gently placed her on the empty bed and carefully wrapped her in the blankets.

"She sure is a heavy sleeper."

Leonardo let out a horse laugh as her positioned her head on to a pillow.

"I'm assuming you have a lot of questions."

"Too many to count." He sat at the edge of the bed across from me.

I let out a heavy sigh and rubbed my arm. His confused eyes where glued onto me.

"Listen, I don't know as much as I wished I did. But I'll answer everything I can, alright?"

He nodded.

"Where to start?..."

"How did this all happen?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like how did this whole Credell testing on children and shit start."

"Oh... Um..." I rubbed the back of my neck trying to remember what happened.

"Alright, I don't know the whole story, but I'll tell ya what I know. First of all, it isn't just Credell, there's also Allibie in San Fransisco, the Gray twins in Orlando, and Sacks in NYC."

"Wait, Sacks?" Leo's eyes widened

"Yah, Sacks and some organization called the Foot Clan. It's actually their dumb fault for the way Credell and the other guys handle business now."

"What happened?"

"Sacks started some project called Project Renaissance. He had everyone lend him millions of dollars so he could afford everything. The way it was supposed to go was after he succeeded, he would fork over research and the test subjects. But it was a complete failure, due to a fire that destroyed everything. So after that, everyone had to start cutting corners, causing everything to go down hill."

I look back up at Leo, his eyes were as large as golf balls, his jaw hung. He put his head in his hands, remaining deathly quiet.

"Are you ok there, buddy?"

"This is fucking crazy..."

I got up and sat beside him. I patted his back, I could feel him shaking.

"Is there anything else you want to ask?"

He shook his head. He lifted his face up, looking at the wall.

"Thank you, Mac." 

"No problem kid."

 

Leonardo

 

I couldn't sleep.

I tossed and turned, so much made sense now. But my mind ran through everything over, and over, and over.

This whole time, I supposed to be in Credell's hands. He wasn't lying when he said he owned me and that he spent a lot of money on me. What would have life been like if Project Renaissance succeeded? Would I have become like Jaclyn? Was I destined to become the monster I am now? Would Alese ever step foot into Credell's HQ?

I wrapped my arm around her waist, nuzzling my nose into her hair. I was surprised when I saw how long it has grown. First her hair was extremely short, but now it was only an inch from touching her shoulders. But she looked beautiful never the less. I feel so lucky to have her in my arms. All of her perfections and imperfections make me smile ear to ear.

She deserves better.

She deserves a knight in shining armor, not the monster he slays. I love her dearly, I love her so much that I wished she had someone better.

I pulled her closer, kissing her cheek. Even though I know I don't deserve her, I vow to protect her till my last dying breath.

I closed my eyes, listening to her soft snoring. I feel her warmth consume me as I began to drift off.

\---------------------------------------

The stench was unbearable. Mounds of dead bodies surrounded me.

"Aren't you used to this yet?"

I turn around to see the monster sitting atop the bodies.

"No! Fuck you and get out of my head!"

The monster rolled his eye and slid down the mound.

"Do you really think I care? Plus why would I leave, you're the perfect host."

"I'm going to find a way to pry you out, just you wait freak."

The monster grind

"That's cute. You try to be so tough. But trust me, I wouldn't resist me if I were you."

"Or what? You'll make another nightmare for me to endure? You're a one trick pony, you don't scare me anymore!"

"Is that what you really think?"

Suddenly, we appeared inside the motel room. The monster began to walk over to Alese.

"Don't you dare touch her!"

I ran to stop it, but I slammed into a invisible wall.

The monster laughed as he fondled her hair.

"I thought you said I didn't scare you anymore?"

He sat on the edge of the bed, smiling at me.

"What was it that you said? That you would protect her till your death? Leo, you can't vow to do something that you will never be able to achieve."

"Leave her out of this..."

It's grin only grew larger. It grabbed a handful of her hair and yanked her up, she gasped and began to scream.

"STOP IT! LEAVE HER ALONE!"

"Leo, this is only a figment of your imagination. She is fine in the physical world, I am only demonstrating what I can do."

Her screams increased as he began to build up pressure in her head.

"Please stop! I'm begging you!"

Hot tears rolled down my cheeks as I could only watch it slowly kill her.

Blood splattered everywhere as her head finally popped. I remained on my knees, speechless after what I have just witnessed.

It walked over to me with it's hands behind it's back.

"Still not afraid, fearless?"


	25. Close

Alese

Waking up in Leonardo's arms made my heart flutter. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed my forehead against his. His eyes flickered open and a smile spread across his face.

"Morning."

His voice is always so soft and smooth after he wakes up, and it never fails to send shivers down my spin.

"Morning, Leo."

I pressed my lips onto his nose, but he moved his head up making it a full on kiss. We stayed like that before both pulling back and letting out a nervous laugh. He nuzzled his head under my chin, I could feel his hot breath on my neck.

My cheeks burned as his breath stimulated the sensitive skin. His hands slide under my shirt and began to move up and down my back. My body shivered in pleasure. He placed a trail of feathery kisses along my jaw.

"Leo, this isn't the best time..."

He looked back at me with rosy cheeks.

"No, I just wanted to cuddle, like how couples do..."

I felt my face become a deep shade of crimson. It never really occurred to me if we were a couple or not. 

He pulled away and sat up. His whole body was tensed up, he grabbed onto the back of his neck and let his arms hang.

"God, that sounded so much stupider out loud."

He laughed out, desperately hiding the embarrassment in his voice.

"No, it just... Caught me off guard."

He rolled his eyes and rub his forehead.

"It's an awful idea anyways, I smell like shit right now."

"Join the club."

Neither of us have gotten a shower in about 2 weeks, so both of us reeked of sweat and filth. I haven't noticed Leo's smell over my own, but I can't imagine how Mac's experience with the stench has been so far. I look over to her bed, which was empty.

"Hey, where's Mac?"

"Mac left about ten minutes ago to get a feel for where were staying, but she said she would be back within an hour."

I nodded my head. I guess we were going to stay here for awhile. The price for the room was cheap, it was a quiet and small town, and it seemed relatively safe.

"Well, one of should probably hop in the shower. Ladies first?"

"No, I'd just use up all the hot water."

He laughed and got up

"Are you sure?"

"Of course."

He smirked at me before disappearing in the bathroom.

 

Leonardo

 

"Idiot!"

I smack my head in the wall as the hot water hit my back.

"A couple! What were you thinking Leo! Idiot! Idiot!"

I paced around the tub, hitting the sides of my head with my palms. I wanted to punch my earlier self to death. I grabbed the bar of soap and furiously scrubbed myself raw.

"FUCK!"

The soup clunked to the bottom of the tub and I grabbed tightly onto my eyes.

Why can I get anything right?

 

Alese

 

I sat at the edge of the bed, watching the wall. My fingers tapped the edge of the bed, trying my best to be patient.

"You're turn."

I jumped a little at his sudden appearance. He definitely looked brighter along with his crisp white t-shirt and cargo pants. His arms stuck out like a sore thumb with all of the dark tattoos of various illustrations.

"I've never really noticed those before."

I said pointing at the large tattoo on his lower arm. He looked down at it and chuckled.

"Really? Well, I've got a few of them. It started with the one on my shoulder when Mikey was too afraid to get his alone, so I offered to get one along with him and ended up getting matching tattoos." He rolled up his sleeve to display the entire image.

"After that it got a bit out of hand."

"That so sweet of you. And now you have something of your brother's to keep close."

His smile dropped but his eyes remained on the tattoo. He lingered there for awhile before turning back to me with a sad smile.

"Yah, yah I do. I actually have a little of everyone." He pointed to the band across his other arm,

"Donnie actually sketched this one out, but Raph actually did all of inking on all of these. You know, despite his attitude, Raphael is actually a really talented artist."

His fingers traced the black lines one his arm with a large smile. I couldn't help but feel happy for him for seeing what he had from his brothers. Always there, despite their absence.

My eyes followed the line like a path, revealing its form. My smile fell when I realized I needed to tell him that I knew.

"So are turtles important in your family or something?"

His eyes darted back to me. His mouth hung open.

"I guess in a way, why?"

"You just have a lot of them on you."

"It's just my preference, Alese."

"And Mikey's, and Donnie's, and Raph?"

"As you said, their kinda important to me and my family."

"How so?"

"It's- their- just- uh-"

"Leo," I got up and put my hands on his shoulders, 

"It's okay. I know, you don't have to hide it."

Leo's grew large and raced around my face. He step away from me and plopped down onto the other bed. His eyes reddened as he looked away from me.

"Great, now you know I'm even more of a freak."

"No Leo, you're not a freak-"

"Yes I am Alese. Unlike you, I can't change back and become human again, because I was never human from the start!"

"Leo, I don't care about that. I love you for who you are, not what."

He looked back at me, his eyes rimmed with tears. I couldn't tell if they were of sadness or anger.

"Do you really think that?"

"Of course..."

He looked like he was going to shatter into a million little pieces. He suddenly shot up, looming over me. I stumbled back and fell onto the bed. His face grew hard as he placed a layer of protection around himself.

"I'm sorry, but that's not how the the world works."

"What do you mean?..."

He looked at me, yet it seemed if he was looking through me.

"I can't offer you anything. I can't get a job, I can't have a house, I can't go out in public without hiding my face! Hell! I can't even have a family of my own! I cannot physically have children!"

"Leo, you don't know that."

"There are only four of my kind! All male, all siblings!"

"What about your mother?"

His lips formed a thin line as the fire in his eyes began to dwindle down.

"You don't understand. First of all, I've never met my mother. She's just another turtle that you'd probably find in a pet store. Do turtles just walk around on two feet and talk, no, I was made this way. Everything that makes me me came out of a test tube."

He looked down at his hands before crossing his arms tightly across his chest.

"That isn't entirely true. Sure it made you the way you are, but your thoughts, personality, words, that can't simply come from a lab experiment."

He bit the inside of his cheek and inhaled deeply.

"I love you ,Leo. You will forever be my dearest friend, even if we go on separate paths. And nothing could ever come between that."

He stood as still as a statue. His gaze was locked on me, slowly softening. He took a deep breath and loosed his body. He stepped back to me, dropping onto his knees and wrapping his arms tightly around my waist.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner."

"It's okay."

"I was just so scared."

"It's okay to be scared."

"No, it isn't. I need to be honest and upfront with you, I shouldn't be afraid to tell you anything. I'm sorry."

He rested his head on my stomach.

"I can't wait to meet your family, they seem so charming."

He smiled and let out a quiet laugh, he looked back up at me with lively eyes.

"I can't wait either."


End file.
